Una Misión de Verano
by Sieglieg Liedger
Summary: Claire White acaba de terminar el año como consejera escolar en Hogwarts, y como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, es enviada por Dumbledore a una misión secreta a Albania, acompañada únicamente por el chico que le gustaba siendo niña, Neil Hielsen. Ambientada directamente después de lo acontecido en "La nueva profesora". Fanfiction Corto. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Se me ha ocurrido, mientras planeao como seguir con la historia La nueva profesora, hacer este corto Spinoff o como se le llame. Advertidos, será más fuerte que la historia original, por la temática que se irá dando. Clasificada M. Quedan advertidos.

Claire White y Neil Hielsen son de mi propiedad, el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no.

Espero que les guste.

Comenten en reviews!

 **Acto 1.**

Las múltiples voces, pasos y ruidos de personas en general hacían eco contra las paredes, volviendo ininteligibles las palabras de todas las conversaciones generadas por los centenares de personas que se desplazaban por el terminal internacional del aeropuerto Heathrow. Claire ya había pasado por el control de seguridad, y había tomado el bus para llegar a la puerta 18 del Terminal 5, y esperaba el vuelo 771 de la aerolínea British Airways. El vuelo que salía dentro de la próxima media hora y que la llevaría al aeropuerto de Stuttgart, en Alemania. Una vez ahí, cogería un coche e iría hacia una propiedad privada en medio de la región sudoeste de la Selva Negra. Y al día siguiente partiría en un viaje a través Austria, Eslovenia, Croacia, y Montenegro, hasta llegar a Albania.

Dumbledore se lo había encargado; era necesario que llegara hasta dicha nación, hasta determinado territorio dentro de ella, y recuperaran cierto objeto… una diadema. ¿Por qué la necesitaba Dumbledore? No habían ni siquiera intentado preguntárselo, solo habían aceptado. Habían… porque su compañero de viaje sería Neil Hielsen, quien ya se encontraba en su casa, dentro de su propiedad en la Selva Negra, habiéndose adelantado hasta ahí para preparar la estrategia.

La cosa era que no debían ser detectados, y debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar en el camino. Y, además, era necesario que regresaran en tres días, antes de que su presencia ilegal dentro de la nación extranjera fuera detectada.

No habían pasado ni dos días desde que los estudiantes regresaran a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, y debido a que el regreso del Innombrable ya no era cuestionado, lo que comenzaría lentamente a generar temor en la población europea y aumentaría los ojos puestos en el Niño que Vivió, no había más miembros de la Orden disponibles para realizar aquel trabajo; Harry Potter debía ser protegido con todas las fuerzas de la Orden.

Además, gracias a una entrevista realizada a un trabajador del Ministerio; un metiche cuidadosamente elegido cerca del cual se reveló una información falsa concerniente a la batalla acontecida en el Departamento de Misterios antes del inicio del verano. El trabajador había revelado lo que había escuchado en los pasillos del Ministerio, al día siguiente de la batalla; Neil Hielsen, quien había estado trabajando en Hogwarts en esos instantes, había sido quien había alertado a los aurores y los profesores del colegio que Harry Potter y algunos de sus amigos se habían dirigido hacia el Ministerio.

Con eso, esperaban atraer la atención del Innombrable y de sus seguidores lejos de Severus Snape, quien incluso siendo parte de la Orden, trabajaba en secreto como espía para Dumbledore, dentro de las filas de Voldemort, con el pretexto de ser un espía para los Mortífagos. El problema; los ojos de Voldemort, si quería vengarse por haber arruinado su oportunidad de obtener la profecía del Departamento de Misterios y porque muchos de sus hombres habían sido capturados por eso, caerían sobre Neil. Así que unos días fuera del país serviría para protegerlo aunque fuera un tiempo corto.

Claire levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo cuando escuchó que llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo que estaba a punto de abordar. Cerró el libro, lo guardó en su pequeña maleta con ruedas, que podría llevar a bordo, y se puso de pie para formarse en la fila de pasajeros que comenzaba a alargarse frente a la puerta de acceso a la manga.

Al llegar el turno de Claire para mostrar su boleto y pasaporte, antes de abordar, ella mostró sus documentos con total tranquilidad, y una leve sonrisa en el rostro. El vuelo duraría, supuestamente, un poco más de dos horas y media, y estaba programado para llegar al aeropuerto de Stuttgart a las siete cuarenta de la tarde. Llegar a la casa de Hielsen demoraría una hora en coche, más o menos. Neil le había ofrecido muchas maneras de llegar a su casa, pero Claire había insistido en ir por tierra, a la manera muggle, para poder conocer lo que más pudiera del país germano a su paso. De cualquier forma, su partida hacia Albania no estaba programada hasta el día siguiente, en un poco antes del mediodía.

Por un asunto de seguridad, y de pasar desapercibidos, se habían dispuesto una serie de Trasladores en distintos puntos de su camino hacia su destino. O así se suponía que sería. Todo dependía de que los contactos de Hielsen hubieran cumplido con lo solicitado. Claro, uno podía Aparecerse así, pero las agencias gubernamentales de los distintos países que deberían atravesar podían detectarlos al ingresar a su nación de aquella manera. Ir por tierra era demasiado lento, y junto a los aviones, requerían trámites muggles demasiado extensos como para que pudieran ajustarse a los tiempos requeridos por Dumbledore. Ya se enteraría de todo cuando se encontrara con Neil.

La asistente del aeropuerto que se encontraba realizando el control de abordaje le sonrió y le devolvió sus documentos.

\- Disfrute su viaje.

\- Gracias.

Claire guardó sus documentos en el bolso que llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho e ingresó en la manga hacia el avión, llevando su maleta a su lado. Una asistente de vuelo la recibió junto a la puerta de frontal del avión, que tenía las turbinas encendidas. La joven avanzó entre las filas de asientos, de tres a cada lado, hasta un poco antes de la mitad del vehículo, y localizó su asiento junto a una de las ventanillas.

Miró los maleteros sobre ella y, retrayendo el mango extensible de su maleta, quiso guardar su equipaje de mano. No pudo alcanzar la altura suficiente para hacerlo sin correr el riesgo de aplastar o tirar lo que ya había adentro.

\- La ayudo. - le ofreció un hombre, con un marcado y fuerte acento, quien tomó la maleta de sus manos y la acomodó dentro del compartimiento, antes de cerrar la portezuela.

\- Muchas gracias. - le dijo Claire, sonriéndole al hombre, de unos cuarenta años, que la había ayudado.

\- De nada.

Y fue a sentarse en su lugar.

El despegue se realizó a la hora programada, y según el piloto las condiciones climáticas permitirían incluso una llegada anticipada a su destino.

El vuelo transcurrió sin complicaciones, y como se los había adelantado el piloto, llegaron a Stuttgart casi veinte minutos antes de lo programado. Gracias a haber empacado ligero, Claire fue capaz de dirigirse hacia la salida del moderno aeropuerto sin tener que esperar por su equipaje, y apenas salió al sector común comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Neil, entre las decenas de personas que esperaban, charlando mayormente en alemán.

Lo encontró tras unos momentos; estaba vestido de muggle, con botas, jeans y una camiseta de cuello en V color negra bajo una cazadora. Al verse reconocido, Neil esbozó una sonrisa y levantó una mano, saludándola desde lejos. Claire se encaminó hacia él, pasando entremedio de los espectadores que esperaban por los demás pasajeros. Neil la recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?

\- Muy agradable. - aseguró la joven.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Neil. - Podemos comer algo aquí arriba, antes de ir a mi casa.

Claire alzó las cejas, sorprendida con la invitación.

\- Tengo un poco de hambre, la verdad.

Neil sonrió.

\- Estupendo. Ven, hay un restaurant en el que preparan un Goulash magnífico. - dijo Neil, y sin más tomó la manilla de su maleta y comenzó a guiarla hacia los elevadores. - Yo invito, claro. Pero tienes que contarme en detalle cómo fueron las últimas horas de Umbridge en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Debo entender que... vienes al aeropuerto a menudo? - preguntó Claire, curiosa del hecho que supiera los restaurants que había en el lugar.

\- Claro. ¿Cómo más voy a viajar al Reino Unido y viceversa tan a menudo como lo hago?

\- Ehmm... bueno... pensé que usarías Trasladores o algo...

No le preocupaba hablar abiertamente de esos temas porque la mayoría de los presentes eran muggles, hablantes de la lengua germana.

\- Podría. Pero encuentro la genialidad de los aviones... algo inspiradora. - rectificó Neil. - Además, con Traslador no tienes a una linda mujer sirviéndote tragos mientras viajas.

Claire rodó los ojos.

\- Hombres. - comentó. Neil rio.

Subieron al elevador y ascendieron hasta el tercer nivel. El hombre la dejó salir primero y comenzó a caminar a su lado, indicándole el lugar al que iban.

Llegaron a un restaurant que tenía las mesas acomodadas en el exterior del local. Dentro, la mayor parte del espacio parecía estar ocupado por la cocina y el bar. Había algunas personas ocupando algunas de las mesas, y varios meseros se paseaban entre ellas a la espera de indicaciones por parte de los clientes.

Un joven vestido con camisa blanca, pantalones de tela y zapatos negros les dedicó una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza para recibirlos.

Saludó a Neil, y pareció que definitivamente éste había ido más de una vez a aquel lugar, puesto que, aunque ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, estuvo segura de que lo había llamado por su apellido. Neil le contestó en alemán, y señaló a Claire con la cabeza. El joven anfitrión miró a Claire y le sonrió; tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y un pelo rubio muy delgado.

\- Bienvenida a Stuttgart. - saludó el anfitrión, en un inglés marcado.

\- Gracias. - dijo Claire, sonriendo.

Y los llevó hacia una mesa para dos. El anfitrión acomodó la silla para que ella se sentara y luego se retiró, dejando a un mesero para atenderlos.

\- ¿Te animas a probar el Goulash? - le preguntó Neil.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué quieres beber?

\- Agua mineral está bien.

Neil le hizo el pedido al mesero, en alemán, quien se retiró luego de anotar en una libreta. El joven miró a Claire, sentado frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa, y sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué te parece? - preguntó.

\- Que eres el Slytherin más raro que he conocido... - dijo Claire, como si nada. Y ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Si, supongo que estoy un poco fuera de la norma de mi antigua casa. - concedió Neil. - Aunque, si lo recuerdas bien, en un principio era como todos.

Vaya si lo recordaba. Altanero, egocéntrico, molestoso, con esa ridícula ideología de la sangre pura; llegaba a ser algo siniestro, a veces. Lo que la llevó a preguntarse algo.

\- ¿Cuándo cambiaste?

Neil hizo memoria.

\- En mi quinto año... comencé a preguntarme si lo que mi padre me había enseñado era lo correcto o no. O si lo que yo quería, en realidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Verás, de pequeño se me dijo que mantener limpia la sangre de los magos era un deber, porque así la sangre mágica se conservaría fuerte. También se me dijo que los nacidos de muggles y los mismos muggles eran escoria y, bueno un montón de payasadas más. Y siendo niño pues, adopté las ideas de mi padre. - explicó Neil; Claire asentía. - Y claro, luego entré a Hogwarts y como ya sabes fui un estudiante extraordinario, modestia aparte.

Claire rodó los ojos, pero sonriente.

\- Como se esperaba de mí, un sangre pura. Pero los otros puros no eran tan... bueno, había de todo. Y después apareciste tú.

Claire alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

\- Creo que nunca te lo dije, ¿no? - se preguntó Neil. - Me llamó mucho la atención que una hija de muggles resultara tan... sobresaliente.

La joven juntó las cejas, fingiéndose molesta.

\- Oh, ¿así que yo no era extraordinaria? - preguntó, esperando molestarlo un poco.

\- Llegaste a serlo muy rápido, según yo. Bueno, siempre lo fuiste, pero mi orgullo en esa época no me permitía reconocerlo.

La honestidad de su respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, y tuvo suerte de que el mesero llegara en ese momento a servir sus bebidas, distrayendo a Neil para que no viera el sonrojo que ella sentía que se estaba proyectando en su rostro. Por suerte alcanzó a recuperarse rápidamente, antes de que él siguiera hablando.

\- Luego empecé a notar a otros; mestizos y nacidos de muggles, que eran más habilidosos que muchos de mis compañeros que presumían ser puros. - se encogió de hombros. - Y solo me decidí a forjar mi propia opinión. Es parte de llegar a ser adultos, ¿no?

Claire asintió una sola vez, y bebió un poco de agua de su copa.

\- Bueno, cuéntame. - dijo Neil, y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. - ¿Qué pasó con Umbridge?

Claire sonrió, divertida al recordarlo.

\- Bueno, para tu decepción, si logró salir del Bosque.

Neil suspiró dramáticamente.

\- Oh, la desgracia.

Claire reprimió una risa.

\- Dumbledore la sacó. Nadie sabe cómo lo hizo; los centauros la tenían secuestrada. - continuó la mujer. - Después estuvo casi una semana tendida en la cama en la enfermería, sin decir una sola palabra ni moverse. Aunque se alteraba por completo cuando escuchaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser indicio de la cercanía de un centauro. Madam Pomfrey tenía que alejar a los estudiantes que se acercaban a las puertas de la enfermería haciendo ruidos de cascos, aunque solo salía luego de los algunos minutos.

Neil la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Y como me lo había imaginado, la noche antes del final de curso, durante el banquete, Umbridge intentó escabullirse sin ser vista pero se topó con Peeves en su camino. La g-golpeó con un b-bastón y una funda de almohada llena de tiza durante to-todo el trayecto hasta la s-salida de los terrenos del colegio. - Claire había comenzado a tener problemas para hablar debido a la risa que amenazaba con salirle al recordar a la mujer corriendo a todo lo que sus cortas piernas podía darle, intentando huir del Poltergeist. Neil se estaba contagiando con la risa, y así sonriente como estaba Claire notó lo mucho que seguía pareciéndose al chico con el que competía en el colegio.

\- Que mala suerte toparte con Peeves de esa manera. - comentó el joven.

\- Que mala suerte ni que mala suerte; yo le dije a Peeves que la esperara cerca de la salida. - confesó Claire, con una expresión cargada de malicia.

Neil la observó unos segundos, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor eres tú? - dijo finalmente, riendo. - Y dices que yo soy un Slytherin raro...

Claire rio abiertamente.

\- Se lo merecía, ¿o no?

\- No puedo negarlo.

El mesero llegó con sus órdenes; dos grandes platos de unas masas hervidas, del tamaño de unas zanahorias bebés, bañadas en una salsa de carne oscura, con trozos de carne desmenuzada. El aroma era muy atractivo.

\- Huele muy bien. - comentó Claire.

\- Y sabe mejor. - aseguró él, y picó una de las masitas y se la mostró. - Esto es un Spätzle, un acompañamiento típico. También se puede comer con puré de manzana. Y el Goulash es en realidad esta salsa espesa.

Untó el Spätzle en la salsa, que se impregnó con trozos de carne, y le acercó el tenedor para que lo probara. Claire lo miró a los ojos y terminó aceptando el bocado. Un sabor muy especial le llenó el paladar; era una mezcla de condimentos muy específica, y sabrosa. Los trozos de carne prácticamente se disolvían en la boca, y la textura de la masa era perfecta.

Cuando se fijó en la mirada de Neil, notó que éste la observaba con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

\- Te dije que es magnífico.

Claire asintió, sin poder refutar absolutamente nada al respecto. Levantó su propio tenedor y comenzó a comer de su plato, disfrutando cada bocado que daba. Aquella atmósfera era sumamente agradable, y relajante. Cuando iban en el colegio, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería posible pasar el rato de aquella manera con Neil Hielsen, y eso que le gustaba, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza dicha posibilidad cuando trabajaban juntos en Hogwarts. Para ella, Neil estaba demostrando ser no sólo un duelista experto, un hombre brillante y muy guapo, sino que además un joven maduro y muy divertido.

Y mientras terminaba de comer, entre broma y broma, pensó en lo agradable que hubiera podido ser seguir pasándola así de bien. Pero no estaba ahí para divertirse, no. Tenían una misión que cumplir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo otro cap. Tardé un poco más en escribir este porque un maldito terremoto sacudió Chile -.-

Pero mantengan la calma, estoy bien. El epicentro no fue directamente abajo de donde vivo. Sin embargo, hay un enjambre de réplicas que vuelven a sacudir todo cada pocas horas, y a veces provocan que las conexiones fallen.

En fin. Creo que he decidido más o menos como irá el fic basado en el sexto libro, y comenzaré a escribirlo cuando termine éste, que no creo que vaya a durar más de 5 capis.

A leer!

Dejen reviews!

Saludos!

 **Acto 2.**

El Mercedes Benz SLK 320 convertible recorría la iluminada autopista a gran velocidad, con dos pasajeros en su interior. Claire miraba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, sorprendida con la negrura del bosque que se veía a lo lejos, habiendo superado su sorpresa inicial. Neil iba junto a ella, en el asiento del conductor, atento a la pista. La joven se había impresionado mucho al darse cuenta de que irían a su casa por sus propios medios, y no en taxi. No se hubiera imaginado que él supiera conducir, o que tuviera ese modelo de automóvil, en todo caso. No llevaba ni dos horas con él desde que bajara del avión y ya había conocido toda una nueva faceta de él; una faceta que había dejado atrás completamente la filosofía anti-muggle que su padre le había inculcado, y que ahora era capaz de fundirse en el mundo sin magia con total naturalidad.

Realmente había cambiado mucho en esos años desde que saliera del colegio.

\- ¿No vas un poco rápido? - preguntó Claire, con calma, pero fijándose en que la aguja del velocímetro se acercaba a los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

\- De hecho voy lento para estar en esta pista.

De las cuatro pistas que había por sentido, iban en la de más a la izquierda. Claire alzó una ceja, curiosa, que él notó cuando se volteó por menos de un segundo para mirarla.

\- La pista izquierda no tiene límite de velocidad. Si hubiera más tráfico no podría ir por aquí; es normal ver coches a cerca de doscientos. - explicó Neil, sonriente. - Voy más lento por ti.

Claire juntó las cejas e hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que me asusta la velocidad? - preguntó, tentándolo.

\- Digo que no sé si te asusta o no.

Claire le miró el perfil unos segundos más antes de mirar hacia adelante.

\- ¿A cuánto puede llegar este? - preguntó, sonriendo de lado. Neil la miró un instante, después al camino, después a ella de nuevo, sonriente.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo y el coche aumentó la velocidad. Claire quedó pegada al asiento mientras sentía que la estructura del Mercedes comenzaba a vibrar, pero seguía aumentando la velocidad. Los objetos en el exterior pasaban rápidamente a su lado , y con el mínimo empuje al volante, el coche permanecía dentro de los límites de la pista. Era una sensación extraordinaria; libertad y adrenalina. Pero también requería de mucha concentración, y si para ella era duro fijarse en los distintos puntos de la pista, para el conductor debía ser aún más demandante. Pero Neil siguió conduciendo de aquella manera durante varios minutos, hasta que se acercaron a la salida que debían tomar.

Neil comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, y se cambió de pista hacia la derecha con el tiempo suficiente para salir donde le correspondía para tomar el camino que llevaba a su casa sin encontrarse a exceso de velocidad.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? - preguntó él, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Claire sonrió.

\- Fantástico.

Neil sonrió de lado y asintió, volviendo a centrarse en el camino. Iban por una calle que cruzaba una zona más bien semi-urbana. La noche ya se había asentado, por lo que los faroles sobre el asfalto brillaban a su máxima potencia. A la distancia, siguiendo aquel camino, podía verse una pequeña ciudad gracias a sus luces.

\- ¿Allá es adónde vamos?

\- No. Pasaremos junto a ese pueblo pero mi casa queda hacia allá. - dijo Neil, apuntando en diagonal hacia su derecha, a un punto lejano en la negrura del bosque. - La propiedad Hielsen ha estado oculta de los muggles en la Selva Negra por siglos.

Claire asintió. Con cómo estaba demostrando que había cambiado, se le estaba olvidando que él seguía perteneciendo a una antigua familia de magos y brujas.

\- Siempre me llamó la atención... ¿Por qué asististe a Hogwarts? Creía que era solo para los estudiantes nacidos en Reino Unido.

\- Yo nací en Inglaterra; mis padres estaban de viaje ahí cuando sucedió. Nací adelantado, así que no se lo esperaban. - explicó Neil. - Tenía una plaza en Durmstrang, pero me dieron a elegir. Mi padre me habló tanto de Slytherin que terminé entusiasmado con la idea de quedar en su casa. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- Yo nací en Londres. - dijo Claire. - Aunque viví toda mi infancia en Estados Unidos. Ni sabía que era bruja, claro. Un día la profesora McGonagall simplemente apareció en mi casa junto a un anciano, que resultó ser el Subdirector del Instituto Salem. Me presentaron las dos opciones; Hogwarts o el Instituto. Ya sabes cual elegí.

Tomaron una calle que se desviaba hacia el sur, y comenzaron a alejarse del iluminado pueblo que se veía a la distancia, acercándose cada vez más a la negrura de la selva.

El manto oscuro se hacía más y más grande a medida que se acercaban, hasta que, tras unos diez minutos de andar, estuvo encima de ellos. Al principio, Claire pensó que no se adentrarían en el bosque, porque el camino doblaba hacia la derecha, pero Neil siguió derecho hacia los árboles, algo que Claire tomó con calma. Dio un pequeño saltito cuando, en el último segundo, un gran árbol que se interponía en el trayecto del coche se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles el paso. Iluminados por los focos del automóvil, Claire vio como todos los árboles que aparecían frente a ellos se movían de sus lugares, y como las hojas, ramas, piedras y tierra a unos pocos metros más adelantes se levantaban en el aire hasta la altura justa para que el coche pasara sobre un camino de plano y limpio asfalto. La joven se acordó del autobús Noctámbulo, que se abría paso por las calles de las ciudades de la misma forma.

\- Lo admito... - dijo Claire, volteándose a mirar a Neil. - No me esperaba eso.

Fueron otros quince minutos, más o menos, internándose entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un gran claro libre de árboles. El camino demarcado se encontraba descubierto en aquel lugar; no había hojas ni tierra que lo cubriera cuando terminaban de pasar, y Claire pudo divisar, a unos quinientos metros más adelante, varias luces que salían desde unas ventanas.

\- Esa es mi casa. - dijo Neil. - En caso de que te lo preguntes.

\- Si a eso le llamas casa... - comentó Claire, sorprendida. - A la mía deberás llamarla tienda de campaña.

Una mansión se alzaba frente a ellos, con fachada de piedra que se elevaba varios pisos. Tenía el aspecto de un pequeño castillo o una fortaleza medieval; nunca tan grande como Hogwarts, pero inmensa para ser la vivienda de una sola familia. Neil aparcó a la entrada de la mansión y se bajó para dar la vuelta al coche y abrirle la puerta a ella. Claire bajó y miró la mansión con detenimiento. Era, simplemente, impresionante.

Neil sacó su maleta desde el maletero y la llevó por ella. La puerta doble de entrada se abrió de par en par, y un elfo doméstico se acercó a recibirlos, bajo y de edad avanzada, le recordó un poco a Kreacher.

\- Bienvenido, amo. - saludó, haciendo una reverencia, y por su voz aguda Claire supo que era una elfina. Tenía un acento golpeado.

\- Gracias, Iggny. Ella es Claire, se quedará con nosotros esta noche.

\- Buenas noches. - saludó Claire. La elfina le dedicó una reverencia.

\- Bienvenida, señorita Claire. El amo Neil le ha pedido a Iggny que hable inglés durante su estadía, espero que mi pronunciación sea de su agrado.

\- Hablas un muy buen inglés, Iggny. - la felicitó Claire; nunca había conocido a ningún elfo que hablara más de un idioma.

\- Iggny está agradecida por sus palabras.

\- Entremos. - dijo Neil, y guió a Claire hacia el interior de la mansión. Iggny los siguió.

\- Iggny tiene lista la habitación para la señorita. - informó Iggny. - ¿Quisieran cenar algo, primero? ¿O quizás gustarían que Iggny les prepare un baño?

\- Cenamos en el aeropuerto, Iggny. - informó Neil.

Claire se quedó observando el recibidor de la mansión; se extendía hacia delante en un profundo salón con piso de madera pulida y clara. A ambos lados había escaleras que subían hacia la planta superior, uniéndose al piso que se extendía a lo largo de dos pasillos.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo más? - le preguntó Neil, y sonrió. - Tenemos unas galletas de miel que dejan a las de Honeydukes en vergüenza. Iggny las prepara.

\- Si, gracias. - aceptó Claire, sonriente. - También me gustaría darme un baño. Ha sido un viaje largo.

\- Iggny se lo preparará, señorita. - dijo la elfina, y salió presurosa hacia las plantas superiores.

\- Y yo te haré el tour, mientras tanto. - dijo Neil, dejando la maleta junto a las escaleras. - Empecemos, por el salón.

Le indicó el camino y ella lo siguió, atravesando un juego de puertas dobles. El salón era del tamaño de toda la primera planta de su casa, en Estados Unidos. Estaba decorada con un gran set de muebles a juego; sillones y un sofá color crema, con cojines cafés que combinaban con el color del piso. Había un largo mueble con puertas bajas, todas cerradas, de madera pulida y brillante, y al final, un bar esquinero bastante grande y muy bien provisionado.

Luego pasaron al comedor, que era igual de grande que el salón, y contaba con una mesa capaz de dar lugar para no menos de quince personas. La cocina era enorme; un equipo entero de cocineros podría trabajar ahí sin problemas.

Luego Neil la guio a la segunda planta, donde la mayoría de las habitaciones eran dormitorios. Pasaron primero por una biblioteca bastante completa y espaciosa, le mostró dos baños de visitas, y una habitación que hacía de cuarto de prácticas para los duelos.

\- Para mantener la condición física, ya sabes. – dijo Neil.

Subieron a una tercera y una cuarta planta, que albergaban mayormente cuartos vacíos. Finalmente, volvieron a bajar a la segunda planta, donde Neil le mostró su propia habitación, y al final, la que ella usaría aquella noche. Era un gran dormitorio, con baño privado, que tenía una puerta de vidrio que daba acceso a un balcón con vista a la parte trasera del terreno de la propiedad. En el medio de la habitación, había una cama con sábanas limpias y de apariencia suave, en la que podían dormir, fácilmente, cinco personas una junto a otra.

\- Oh, Neil, esto es demasiado… - dijo Claire, mirando la habitación.

\- ¿Qué dices? No es ningún problema. Además solo es hasta mañana. Recuerda que saldremos temprano. – le dijo Neil, y justo en ese momento, Iggny salió del baño, que emanaba un vapor ligero.

\- Iggny le ha preparado el baño a la señorita Claire. – anunció la elfina, con una reverencia. – Hay toallas y una bata limpias para su disposición. Iggny traerá las cosas de la señorita mientras ella se baña.

\- Muchas gracias, Iggny. – agradeció Claire, antes de mirar a Neil.

\- Ve. Tómate tu tiempo. Más tarde podemos repasar el plan antes de dormir. – dijo el hombre, antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación, seguido por la elfina, que cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella.

Claire se metió al baño y se encontró con un espacioso sector, cubierto en su mayoría por fría piedra. Contaba con un showerdoor, bastante moderno en comparación con el resto de la fachada, y una tina amplia de porcelana tan grande que ella pensó inmediatamente en el baño de los prefectos en Hogwarts. No era tan espectacular como la piscina de baño que tenían en el castillo, pero aun así Claire estaba segura que podría hundirse en ella y dar vueltas de lado a lado sin chocar.

Había un lavamanos con un gran espejo contra la pared a su derecha, junto a una puerta tras la cual se podía ver un retrete.

La tina estaba llena casi hasta el tope con agua que emanaba vapor y tenía un tinte color rosa muy suave. El olor a sales de baño se extendía también por el lugar.

Claire cerró la puerta del baño y fue a probar la temperatura del agua; estaba perfecta. Sonrió y comenzó a desnudarse, dejando su ropa cuidadosamente acomodada en una banca de piedra vacía, junto a otra que tenía varias toallas limpias y cuidadosamente dobladas sobre ella. Se amarró el cabello en un tomate sobre la parte superior de la cabeza y se acercó a la orilla de la bañera.

La joven se metió en la tina y suspiró, sintiendo como la tensión del viaje se disipaba al instante. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor y el aroma del agua. Olía como a flores de cerezo.

Comenzó a pensar en lo que se les venía a Neil y a ella; tenían que encontrar aquella diadema para Dumbledore, buscarla a través de un bosque. Aquello sería difícil. Muy difícil.

Decidiendo que por el momento no era necesario preocuparse por aquel detalle, se obligó a pensar en algo más. Sonrió levemente al recordar las bromas compartidas en el restaurant del aeropuerto con Neil, y del viaje en su coche. Y volvió a sorprenderse de lo mucho que había cambiado desde su época escolar. Aunque, y recién sopesaba aquella posibilidad, quizás nunca lo había conocido bien, en realidad.

De pronto pensó en algo; había hablado de que su padre le había inculcado el pensamiento anti-muggle desde su infancia; pero no le había presentado a su padre aún. ¿Estaría en la mansión?

Tras unos minutos de simplemente estar recostada con el agua tibia cubriéndola casi por completo, pensando en aquello, volvió a abrir los ojos y se levantó. El agua le escurría por el cuerpo mientras se sujetaba del borde de la bañera para ayudarse a salir. Se dirigió hacia la ducha, abriendo la puerta de vidrio hacia un lado para abrir la llave del agua caliente. Cogió temperatura de inmediato, así que se metió bajo el chorro de agua, soltándose el cabello. Encontró en un aparador en la pared, una gran variedad de jabones y shampoos. Eligió uno de color blanco con olor a vainilla para enjabonarse el cuerpo, apartándose del chorro de agua.

También buscó un shampoo que hiciera juego, y encontró uno de vainilla también. Se frotó el cabello hasta generar bastante espuma antes de volver a pararse bajo el agua caliente.

Cerró la llave del agua cuando estuvo lista y salió de la ducha, cogiendo una toalla para secarse antes de ponerse la bata blanca.

Salió a su habitación... a la habitación que iba a utilizar aquella noche, y encontró su maleta sobre la cama.

Sacó uno de los juegos de ropa limpia que había llevado con ella, algo más ligero que podría usar para ponerse más cómoda solo durante ese rato antes de dormir. Se puso su ropa interior, ambas prendas blancas, y luego unos pantalones deportivos suaves, sus zapatillas y una camiseta blanca. Se dejó el pelo húmedo, y se lo desenredó con su cepillo antes de volver a guardarlo y cerrar su maleta. Ordenaría su ropa sucia al regresar, antes de dormir; por el momento consideró que era más importante bajar y discutir el plan con Neil. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la primera planta.

\- ¿Neil? - llamó.

\- En el salón. - respondió el hombre.

Claire fue al salón y lo encontró sentado e uno de los sillones, inspeccionando algunos mapas dispersos sobre la mesa de centro frente a él, donde también tenía un vaso alto con un líquido dorado y espumoso.

\- ¿Son los mapas de nuestra trayectoria? - preguntó Claire, sentándose en el sillón junto al de él. Neil asintió.

Claire miró los mapas con detenimiento; había uno de las naciones de Europa, con los países por los que pasarían hasta llegar a Albania, los otros mostraban los países individualmente, con no menos de dos puntos marcados con especificidad en ellos, señalando seguramente los puntos en los cuales usarían los Trasladores.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - preguntó él, de pronto.

\- ¿Que estás bebiendo tú?

\- Cerveza. ¿Quieres una? Tengo otras cosas, también.

\- Una cerveza estará bien.

Neil se levantó y fue hasta el bar esquinero al otro lado del salón, se agachó detrás de éste un segundo, en el cual pudo escuchar como abría la puerta de un refrigerador. Apareció de nuevo con una botella de cerveza en la mano, la que abrió para verter su contenido en un vaso alto igual al de él. Volvió junto a ella y le ofreció el vaso, y Claire lo aceptó, sonriente.

\- Gracias. - dijo, antes de probar el líquido frío. - Está buena.

\- Producida artesanalmente en una localidad cercana. - indicó Neil, sonriendo de lado.

Claire sonrió y asintió.

\- Bien, explícame los detalles. - pidió Claire, inclinándose hacia él para mirar los mapas de frente. Neil los acomodó para que pudiera verlos mejor.

\- Partiremos mañana al amanecer, a las 7.30 am. Nos Apareceremos cerca de la frontera con Austria. El primer Traslador, que tengo conmigo ya y que parte a las 7.35, nos llevará aquí... - señaló con un dedo el primer punto marcado con rojo en el mapa de Austria, a unos pocos kilómetros al sur de un lugar llamado Innsbruck. - Y desde ahí, tendremos que caminar hacia el este, exactamente 4,7 kilómetros, donde el segundo Traslador nos estará esperando. Tendremos cerca de dos horas para caminar y encontrar el segundo Traslador, más que suficiente, incluso aunque se trata de una zona boscosa.

\- ¿Qué objeto será?

\- No lo sabremos hasta pasadas las 8.00 am de mañana; a esa hora, el sello que mantiene el sobre cerrado se levantará y podremos ver la fotografía del Traslador. - explicó Neil, señalando el sobre café unido con un clip a la parte superior del mapa. - Ese Traslador nos llevará hasta un punto a seis kilómetros al Oeste de Klagenfurt, a las 9.35 am. - señaló el punto negro en el mapa. - El siguiente Traslador, el tercero, estará a orillas del río Drau, a tres kilómetro al norte de donde lleguemos. Ese parte a las 11.15 am, y solo sabremos lo que es a las 11 am.

Señaló con el dedo un segundo sobre adjunto al mapa con otro clip, de color blanco.

\- Y con ese saldremos de Austria. - supuso Claire, en vista de que ya no había más sobres unidos al mapa de dicha nación. Neil asintió.

\- Exacto. Si no tenemos problemas en encontrarlo, nos llevará... - Neil atrajo otro mapa, de Eslovenia, hacia ellos, colocándolo sobre el de Austria. - A este punto, a cuatro kilómetros al este de Radovljica. El cuarto Traslador está a tres kilómetros al sur. Aquí... - señaló el punto rojo en el mapa. - y sale a las 12.40. A las 12 podremos abrir el sobre. Llegaremos aquí, a un kilómetro y medio al oeste de la frontera con Croacia. El quinto Traslador parte a las 1.10 pm, y nos llevará a Croacia... específicamente a las afueras de Karlovac. He arreglado un transporte rentado muggle que nos conduzca hasta Gospic... deberíamos llegar ahí antes del anochecer, mi contacto nos estará esperando en nuestro hotel, y nos entregará el siguiente Traslador.

\- Pasaremos la noche en Gospic... - murmuró Claire. - Eso y el viaje al estilo muggle ayudará a distraer cualquier seguimiento de los Trasladores, si es que llegáramos a llamar la atención.

\- Exacto. El Traslador que nos den debería salir a las 8 am del día siguiente, y llevarnos hasta el suroeste de Dubrovnik, a unos pocos kilómetros de la frontera con Montenegro. Ahí deberemos buscar otro Traslador, que debería estar a menos de un kilómetro al este, y que nos llevará, a las 9 am, hacia el norte de Cetinje... - señaló en el mapa de Montenegro. - El siguiente Traslador nos llevará hacia la frontera con Albania; partirá cinco minutos después, a las 9.05 am.

La joven juntó las cejas, concentrándose. Seguir aquel itinerario sería bastante complicado si alguien los rastreaba o intentaba localizarlos.

\- ¿Lo vas siguiendo todo hasta ahora? - preguntó Neil. Claire asintió, segura. - Bien. De ahí llegaremos al Norte de Ulcinj, y a cuatro kilómetros al suroeste, encontraremos el Traslador que nos llevará a Albania, directamente a un kilómetro al oeste del bosque al que queremos llegar. Llegaremos a las 11 am al bosque, máximo. Si es que no hay problemas. Lo que nos dará veinte horas de luz, aproximadamente, para buscar entre los árboles, de treinta y dos horas totales que podremos permanecer ahí, antes de que el último Traslador, también conmigo, nos regrese al norte de Ulcinj.

Claire memorizó todo lo que le habían dicho, para tenerlo al alcance directo de su memoria en caso de necesitar la información y no tener tiempo de ver los mapas. Miró a Neil, curiosa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en coordinar todo esto? - preguntó.

\- Cuatro días. - dijo Neil, y se bebió el resto de su cerveza, mientras Claire bebía más de la suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos! He acá otro capi. Demoré un poco más en escribir porque ha habido bastantes réplicas del terremoto acá, y se va la luz de vez en cuando. Pero en fin, lo logré. ¿Qué tal va la historia? Debieran ser unos 3 capis más. ¿Se han preguntado el porqué de que esté calificado como M?

;)

Saludos!

Dejen reviews!

 **Acto 3.**

Todo a su alrededor volvió a aparecer tras haberse metido en el vórtice oscuro, girando rápidamente. Cerca de su punto de aterrizaje, ambos soltaron la argolla de madera y descendieron por sí mismos, tocando el suelo con ligereza. Claire estiró las piernas, enderezándose de la posición arqueada que había adoptado para amortiguar el impacto del aterrizaje, y miró los alrededores. Neil también estaba mirando en todas direcciones; ambos tenían sus varitas listas.

No había nadie a la vista, solo un hermoso paisaje austriaco.

\- Parece que está todo despejado. – comentó Claire. Claro, eran las 7.36 am; no esperaba que hubiera alguien además de ellos ahí, realmente.

Habían tenido que levantarse cerca de las 6.30 de la mañana, para poder prepararse y desayunar antes de partir con el largo y complicado trayecto que los llevaría hasta Albania.

\- Así parece. – convino Neil.

Ambos estaban vestidos con ropas cómodas, pero adecuadas para las caminatas que tendrían que realizar; zapatos de suela especial para terrenos difíciles, pantalones de material grueso y camisetas deportivas térmicas para las temperaturas de aquellas horas tan tempranas, que podrían cambiarse si subía mucho la temperatura a medida que se acercaba el mediodía. También llevaban mochilas de campamento, aunque no muy cargadas; eran parte de sus disfraces de turistas. Alrededor de ellos había unos cuantos árboles, y el terreno era relativamente regular, salvo por algunas excepciones.

\- Debemos ir al este. – recordó Neil. Claire asintió y se concentró en su varita.

\- Allá es el norte. – dijo ella, una vez que su varita se moviera.

\- Entonces, tenemos que ir para allá. – señaló él.

Y se pusieron en marcha. Claire se ajustó la mochila que llevaba y comenzó a caminar, con él a su lado. La temperatura acompañaba; no hacía frío ni calor, aunque seguramente el sol se encargaría de incomodarlos un poco a medida que la mitad del día se acercara. Pasaban árboles de hojas verdes y claras, completamente distintos a los oscuros árboles del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts, que era la última extensión vegetal de aquel tipo en la que había estado Claire.

De hecho, para la joven le recordó bastante a los bosques que rodeaban Blacksburg, durante la primavera. Su hubiera habido ardillas dando saltos por ahí mientras trepaban los árboles, podría incluso haber dicho que el parecido era total.

El suelo estaba húmedo por el rocío, que brillaba como pequeños diamantes sobre el claro césped que crecía, con poca densidad, entre los árboles. La luz del día aún estaba lejos de ser absoluta, pero la visibilidad era lo suficientemente buena para poder caminar bajo las copas de los árboles sin la necesidad de usar sus varitas para iluminar su paso.

El terreno comenzó a elevarse a medida que se acercaban a un desnivel ascendente, que formaba una pared inclinada de tierra surcada con unas pocas raíces gruesas. Tendrían que subir para seguir avanzando sin desviarse, lo que les ayudaría a rendir mejor con el tiempo de viaje programado. No podían Aparecerse en la parte superior, porque no querían ser detectados por las autoridades mágicas tan pronto, usando magia en un territorio muggle.

\- ¿Puedes con esto? - preguntó Neil, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Claire lo miró, fingiéndose ofendida.

\- Me insultas... - dijo, intentando no sonreír.

Comenzaron a trepar, ayudándose de las raíces para sujetarse. La tierra húmeda demostró ser algo inestable. Neil, valiéndose de sus extremidades más largas, subió con mayor velocidad, alcanzando la cima, a unos tres metros y medio de altura, antes que ella. Se volteó y estiró la mano para ayudarla con la última parte del tramo. Claire aceptó la ayuda y gracias a un tirón por parte de él, llegó arriba casi sin tener que usar su propia fuerza.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó él.

\- Facilito. - respondió Claire, sonriente.

Ambos aplaudieron para soltar la tierra que se le quedó pegada en las palmas, y se voltearon para seguir caminando en la dirección correspondiente. El terreno seguía en aquel nivel durante algunos metros, antes de comenzar a descender suavemente a la altura anterior. Más adelante, pudieron observar nuevas elevaciones que tendrían que subir.

La primera media hora pasó, con ellos alcanzando a recorrer cerca del primer kilómetro y medio; tenían que mantener un paso algo acelerado, pero ambos se encontraban bien para seguir así.

Los relojes digitales de pulsera de ambos emitieron pitidos, avisándoles del paso del tiempo.

\- Ya podemos abrir el sobre. - dijo Neil, quien se descolgó la mochila de la espalda y la abrió.

Claire se detuvo a su lado y observó como sacaba el mapa de Austria y quitaba el primer sobre de su clip. Pudo abrirlo sin problemas. Del interior sacó una fotografía polaroid, que mostraba la imagen de un cenicero viejo de cerámica, cuadrado y picado en uno de sus lados.

\- Será fácil de reconocer. - opinó Claire. Había estado preocupada de que los Trasladores fueran a tratarse de objetos que pudieran confundirse con los que naturalmente pudieran encontrarse en aquel lugar, como palos o piedras, que aunque tuvieran formas inusuales, podían camuflarse fácilmente en un bosque, lo que podría quitarles tiempo al buscarlo.

Neil asintió y volvió a guardar la fotografía en el sobre. Un segundo después, lo arrojó al aire y éste se envolvió en llamas, eliminando la evidencia de su contenido. Era una forma de evitar ser rastreados; ahora solo ellos dos conocían la identidad del Traslador. Bueno, ellos dos y quien lo había dejado ahí.

Comenzaron a caminar, nuevamente, siguiendo la dirección correcta, asegurándose cada pocos minutos con el Encantamiento de Orientación.

Poco a poco, el sol fue iluminando cada vez más, haciendo más fácil poder identificar el terreno más transitable, permitiendo que su ritmo de avance mejorara. A las 9 am, sus relojes volvieron a sonar, y Neil sacó otro mapa para determinar su ubicación.

\- Pasamos este claro hace unos diez minutos. - dijo, mostrándole el mapa. - Lo que significa que deberíamos estar por aquí.

Marcó un círculo en una zona del mapa con un dedo.

\- Lo que significa que el punto donde se encuentra en siguiente Traslador está a menos de quinientos metros de nosotros. - calculó Claire, y miró hacia delante.

Por entre los árboles no podía verse el lugar al que querían llegar, que según la descripción entregada por el contacto de Neil, era un claro con un árbol sobre una roca; imposible de confundir.

Volvieron a andar, y tras unos diez minutos de caminata notaron que la densidad de la población de árboles comenzaba a decaer, haciendo más visible el terreno al que se aproximaban. Y, abruptamente, la continuidad de los árboles se rompió, dándose acceso a un claro perfectamente demarcado e iluminado por el sol de la mañana.

El césped crecía libremente, cubriendo la mayor parte del suelo del claro. Cerca del centro, tendiendo hacia la orilla oeste, había un estanque natural, seguramente alimentado por agua subterránea, protegido por algunas rocas que se levantaban alrededor de la orilla. Y sobre la roca más grande, crecía un árbol juvenil solitario, fuertemente abrazado a la roca gracias a sus raíces, que se extendían hacia abajo y se sumergían en el estanque por un lado y en la tierra por el otro.

\- Realmente es imposible de confundir, ¿no lo crees? - preguntó Neil, admirando el lugar.

\- Es hermoso. - opinó Claire, con una inhalación.

El estanque refulgía al reflejar los rayos de luz solar, dándole un brillo especial al sitio. Neil miró su reloj.

\- Tenemos quince minutos para encontrar el Traslador. - observó. - Dividámonos. Neil partió hacia el extremo noreste del claro, observando el suelo a su paso, registrándolo en busca de aquel estropeado cenicero que los llevaría hacia su siguiente destino. Claire comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria, haciendo lo mismo.

La joven se preocupó de prestar mucha atención entre el césped. Por un tema de estrategia, dudaba que el Traslador hubiera sido dejado en un sitio accesible a los muggles, o demasiado fácil de ubicar, como por ejemplo justo a la orilla del estanque, pues aunque para cualquiera que no supiera la real naturaleza del cenicero no sería más que un pedazo de basura; aquella misma observación podría provocar que un turista se llevara el Traslador, para limpiar aquel hermoso sitio.

Estaba a punto de terminar el recorrido, rodeando la sección del claro que le correspondía, cuando Neil la llamó.

\- ¡Lo encontré! - avisó el hombre, haciendo que Claire lo mirara y se dirigiera rápidamente hacia donde él estaba. Se encontraba justo a la orilla del claro, frente a un árbol, mirando hacia arriba. - Ahí, ¿lo ves?

Apuntó hacia una de las ramas más bajas, pero que seguía estando fuera de su alcance. Claire enfocó su vista en el punto en que la rama emergía del tronco, y vio ahí, acomodado cuidadosamente, el maltratado cenicero cuadrado.

\- Lo veo. - dijo Claire, y sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo lo bajamos? - preguntó Neil, que aunque era alto no podía alcanzar la rama saltando. Tampoco podían convocar el objeto, por sus deseos de no emplear magia si no era estrictamente necesario.

\- Es obvio, ¿no? - dijo Claire. - Debo subirme sobre ti.

Neil la miró un segundo antes de sonreír, de lado.

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Ni una invitación a cenar primero? - preguntó, bromista. Claire reprimió una risa.

\- Solo dame un impulso, ¿vale?

Neil se agachó y juntó las manos a la altura de su rodilla para hacerle un escalón. Claire se sujetó de sus hombros y acomodó su pie sobre sus manos.

\- Apoya tu rodilla sobre mi hombro. - le dijo Neil, quien entonces la levantó sin ninguna complicación.

Claire dobló su otra pierna para apoyar su rodilla sobre el hombro de Neil, y apoyó su mano izquierda contra el tronco del árbol para darse estabilidad.

\- Espera a que le digas a tus amigas del colegio que estuviste encima de mi. - bromeó Neil, manteniéndose en su lugar.

\- Calla y quédate quieto. - dijo Claire, con su voz cargada de humor y una media sonrisa divertida en el rostro, mientras estiraba su mano libre hacia el cenicero.

Logró coger el frío objeto, aún algo húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, y lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus dedos.

\- Lo tengo.

\- Bien, ahora coloca tu mano en mi hombro y baja la rodilla. - indicó Neil. Y cuando Claire lo hubo hecho, soltó su pie y la sujetó rápidamente por la cintura, manteniéndola a su altura con facilidad.

Ella se encontró con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de él, mirando sus ojos claros de cerca, notando el jaspeo gris en sus iris azulados.

\- Así que... así se ve todo desde aquí arriba, ¿huh? - dijo ella, por decir algo para evitar que un indeseado sonrojo se propagara por sus mejillas. - Vaya que eres fuerte.

Neil rio con suavidad.

\- Es más que tu eres ligera. - dijo, y la bajó con cuidado.

\- Bueno, gracias. - sonrió Claire, satisfecha.

Aún tenía el cenicero firmemente sujeto en su mano derecha. Neil lo miró junto con ella; definitivamente era el cenicero de la fotografía. Él miró su reloj, entonces.

\- Y con siete minutos de adelanto. - dijo, sonriendo. - Si seguimos así, no tendremos ningún problema para llegar a Albania y regresar a tiempo.

Claire asintió.

\- Mantengamos el ritmo. - dijo, optimista.

Y caminaron hacia el centro del claro, para admirar el estanque. Aprovecharon de beber un poco de agua de las botellas que llevaban en sus mochilas, y de hacer un muy breve descanso sentados sobre una de las rocas. Sus relojes volvieron a sonar, indicando que solo les quedaba un minuto antes de que el Traslador partiera.

\- Treinta segundos. - indicó Neil, observando su reloj unos segundos después. Claire le tendió el cenicero para que lo sujetara con ella. - Cuatro... tres... dos...

Y el vórtice negro los envolvió, provocando aquella sensación de ser jalada por el ombligo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El hermoso río tenía su superficie completamente tranquila; parecía más un lago pequeño que un río, y Claire sonreía mientras miraba el paisaje. Las orillas del cauce estaban protegidas por árboles inclinados hacia el agua, como si quisieran mojarse sus copas. Una variedad de plantas acuáticas se elevaban desde el lecho del río, otorgando un color verde único que se mezclaba con el azul del cielo que se reflejaba en el río.

Neil y ella acababan de encontrar su siguiente Traslador; una bandera de Austria con la punta inferior derecha cosida hacia atrás. Estaba amarrada a un pequeño poste improvisado, entre unos juncos. El calor del mediodía ya se hacía notar; el sol los calentaba sin problemas, lo que sumado al calor de la caminata hacía que que ella deseara cambiarse de ropa por algo más fresco. Pero lo primero había sido encontrar su transporte.

\- Bien, nos quedan unos quince minutos. - comentó Neil, quien tenía la bandera cosida en la mano.

Claire se estiró; podrían descansar un poco más. Aquella caminata había sido más corta que la primera, pero la búsqueda del traslador había sido más larga, porque estaba más escondido.

\- Creo que me cambiaré ya; el calor apremia. - comentó Claire, agitando el cuello de su camiseta.

Neil asintió y, quitándose la mochila de la espalda y dejándola en el suelo, fue a pararse a la orilla del río, mirando el agua para darle privacidad. Claire sonrió y se quitó la mochila de la espalda, registrando su interior para sacar una camiseta de algodón, bastante más fresca que la térmica que llevaba puesta. Se volvió para mirar a Neil, por si acaso, y notó que éste se había quitado su camiseta y se mojaba el cuello con el agua del río. Se quitó la camiseta térmica, dándole la espalda a su compañero. Se ajustó el sujetador y se colocó la camiseta de algodón, un poco menos ajustada que la anterior.

Dejando la camiseta dentro de la mochila, que dejó en el suelo junto a la de Neil, fue a reunirse con él a la orilla del lago. El hombre seguía con el torso desnudo, disfrutando del agua que acababa de aplicarse y del sol. Claire notó que también se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines.

Neil la escuchó acercarse y se volteó, sonriéndole por sobre su hombro.

\- El agua está deliciosa, deberías aprovechar de refrescarse un poco. - dijo él. Claie asintió y se quitó los zapatos también, y los calcetines. Fue a meter los pies en el agua, sorprendiéndose con lo firme que era en suelo de la orilla, y emitió un suspiro de alivio cuando tocó el agua con los pies. Estaba helada y le alivió el calor de inmediato.

\- Está rica. - comentó, adentrándose un poco más, queriendo pararse junto a él.

Su pie izquierdo topó con algo duro, que la hizo perder el equilibrio por algunos momentos, pero adelantando el pie derecho rápidamente pudo sostenerse, evitando caer al agua. - Estuvo cerca...

Miró hacia delante y notó que Neil se había acercado, seguramente para intentar sujetarla antes de que cayera. Y sonrió al ver que estaba mojado con algo de exceso; el chapoteo que había hecho para mantener el equilibrio había logrado que el agua cayera sobre él, y ahora la miraba con los labios fruncidos. Luego, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? - comentó Neil, acercándose peligrosamente.

Claire fue atacada por una risa nerviosa.

\- No, espera... no fue a propósito... - dijo entre risas, dando un paso atrás, con las manos por delante a modo de escudo. No podía dejar de reír.

\- No te creo. - dijo Neil, simplemente, sonriendo, y agachándose para meter una mano en el agua. - enfrenta tu castigo...

\- No. No lo hagas, Neil... - reía Claire, divertida. Sabía que no lo haría, pero la expectativa le daba risa anticipada. - Por...

Y le llegó el agua en el rostro. Claire se frotó los ojos y miró, sorprendida, a su compañero, quien la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

\- Ahora estamos a mano. - comentó él. Claire, quien no pensó que en verdad fuera a mojarla, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y sonrió.

\- Ya verás. - advirtió, y se agachó para lanzarle agua con las manos.

Neil se protegió con los brazos, aunque era imposible que no se mojara, y rió al ser alcanzado por el agua fría. Claire volvió a agacharse, despiadada, y le volvió a lanzar agua.

Neil se hizo a un lado para evitar mojarse más, y respondió con una suave patada al agua, salpicándola. Claire rió, también intentando escudarse tras los brazos. Y siguieron chapoteando en la orilla del río, riendo y salpicándose, hasta que sus relojes les advirtieron que les quedaban cinco minutos para que el traslador se activara. Estaban empapados a esas alturas; la camiseta de Claire se le ceñía al cuerpo, un poco transparentada, y las gotas de agua recorrían el torso desnudo de Neil. Ambos sonreían abiertamente.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos ya. - dijo Claire, jadeando por todo lo que había reído.

\- Si. - dijo Neil, simplemente. - Vamos.

Salieron del agua juntos, y se pusieron sus calcetines, con bastante dificultad debido a sus pies mojados, y sus zapatos. Neil sacó su camiseta de reemplazo de su mochila y se la puso, la tela quedó impregnada con el agua de su cuerpo. Sus relojes les advirtieron que solo quedaba un minuto. Se pusieron sus mochilas y esperaron, y cuando llegó la hora, los dos sujetaron la bandera y el vórtice los rodeó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Acto 4.**

El agua caliente le recorría el cuerpo, relajando sus músculos cansados. Acababan de entrar en la habitación que ocuparían aquella noche, en Gospic, Croacia, después de una caminata total de cerca de cinco horas, y un viaje en coche de cerca de seis. Habían parado en un restaurante en su viaje por la carretera, donde pudieron disfrutar de un corto descanso y una buena comida con toques mediterráneos. Luego habían seguido hasta Gospic. El hotel elegido por Neil no era de lujo; de hecho estaba más cercano a ser una posada con servicios de cabañas personales. La habitación de ellos, por ejemplo, era una pequeña cabaña de un solo ambiente, algo alejada del edificio principal. Así podrían estar más tranquilos y hablar con confianza sobre lo que harían de ahí en adelante.

Claire cerró la llave del agua caliente para salir de la ducha, cogiendo una de las toallas cortesía del hotel. No había llevado bata, ni tampoco el lugar las ofrecía, así que tenía la ropa que iba a usar aquella noche con ella. Por estrategia, habían convenido en dormir vestidos con ropa cómoda, por si se presentaba la necesidad de huir rápidamente. Claire tenía un pantalón de buzo negro y una camiseta blanca y holgada.

Salió del baño hacia la habitación. Neil estaba recostado sobre su cama individual, que estaba separada de la que ella usaría por una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima. Había una bandeja con comida empacada y otra con comida lista para ser consumida sobre la mesa comedor, colocada cerca de la puerta de entrada, junto a una pequeña cocina equipada que ellos no utilizarían. Era un ambiente rústico, pero bastante acogedor.

Neil la miró y le sonrió.

\- ¿Cansada? - le preguntó; él mismo se veía un poco entrado en sueño.

\- Un poco. - admitió ella.

\- Trajeron la comida para esta noche y para mañana. - indicó Neil, levantándose. - No es nada Gourmet, pero si tienes hambre servirá. Podemos hacer té, si quieres.

Claire negó y se acercó al comedor. Había sandwiches fríos de pollo y embutidos, y una jarra con jugo amarillo. Como había dicho él, no era nada del otro mundo, pero con el hambre que tenía sería suficiente.

\- Adelante si quieres comer ahora. - dijo Neil, había cogido sus cosas y se disponía a ir al baño.

\- Te espero. - dijo Claire, regresando a su cama para sentarse y secarse el cabello con la toalla. Neil le sonrió.

\- No tardo.

Y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Claire sacó unas pocas cosas de su mochila; un cepillo para el pelo y una liga elástica, y procedió a cepillarse luego de quitar la mayor parte de la humedad. Se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo justo cuando Neil salía del baño, con ropa limpia puesta. Guardó las cosas en su mochila y fueron juntos a comer.

Los emparedados le sirvieron para el hambre, y el jugo amarillo resultó ser de una mezcla bastante buena de mango con guayaba; bastante tropical para un lugar así, pero sin duda delicioso.

\- Lo olvidé... - dijo Neil, de pronto, tras haber terminado un emparedado de pollo. Se puso de pie y fue hasta su mochila. Claire lo siguió con la mirada, curiosa. Neil se volvió y sonrió; en sus manos tenía una caja de lata de galletas. - Le pedí a Iggny que nos guardara algunas de las galletas que preparó.

Abrió la lata y reveló un generoso número de galletas de miel con chocolate que su elfina doméstica preparaba, y que, tal y como él había sugerido, dejaban a las galletas de Honeydukes en vergüenza. Le ofreció las galletas, y ella sacó una, encantada.

\- Amo a tu elfina. - comentó, divertida, mordiendo la galleta.

\- Yo también. - confesó Neil, riendo. - Es, simplemente, la mejor. Me ha cuidado desde que nací.

\- ¿Ayudaba a tu mamá cuidarte? - preguntó Claire, quien no sabía como eran los elfos domésticos con los bebés. Neil negó con la cabeza, masticando.

\- Me cuidaba sola. - corrigió él, tranquilo. - Mi madre murió dándome a luz.

Claire se quedó en medio de una mordida a una segunda galleta. Neil, sin embargo, siguió comiendo como si nada.

\- Neil, lo siento mucho. - dijo Claire finalmente. Él la miró, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Gracias, creo. No es nada fuera de este mundo. - dijo. - No la conocí, y la verdad mi padre nunca me habló mucho sobre ella. Iggny es, para todos efectos, mi madre.

\- ¿Tu padre nunca te habló de tu madre?

Neil negó con la cabeza.

\- Él fue el más afectado con su muerte. - explicó. - Hablar sobre ella le afectaba mucho, así que eventualmente dejé de preguntarle.

Claire asintió.

\- Me llamó la atención que él no estuviera en tu casa. - dijo ella. - De hecho estaba un poco nerviosa por conocerlo; por todo ese pensamiento anti-muggles que te inculcó...

\- Él falleció durante mi último año en Hogwarts.

Claire cerró la boca de golpe.

\- Oh, Neil... nunca me enteré... - murmuró, acongojada. - Lo siento mucho.

Su compañero sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo hagas. - dijo, y Claire se sorprendió al ver que no había nada de tristeza visible en sus ojos. - Fue duro... al principio, sobre todo porque a esas alturas ya teníamos muchas diferencias de opiniones... pero él ya está con mi madre, que es donde siempre quiso estar. Eso es todo el consuelo que necesité en su momento.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos; ella le daba el espacio para que él se sumergiera en sus recuerdos, mientras seguían comiendo galletas.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya. - dijo el, de pronto, levantándose como si aquella conversación nunca hubiera pasado. Estaba sonriendo, de hecho. - Mañana nos espera madrugar de nuevo. ¿Otra galleta?

\- Dos, para el camino. - dijo Claire, tomando dos galletas del montón, que había sido reducido a la mitad, y poniéndose de pie para irse a la cama.

Se comió las galletas y fue a lavarse los dientes, y se metió en la cama mientras Neil se lavaba los suyos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire abrió los ojos y se topó con que la oscuridad seguía cubriendo el interior de la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera podía escuchar la respiración de Neil en la cama contigua. Se volvió en su cama hacia el otro lado, para mirar a su vecino. Incluso a través de la oscuridad notó que la cama de al lado estaba vacía. Se incorporó en su cama y miró alrededor; sus ojos se iban adaptando lentamente a la ausencia de luz, por lo que pudo distinguir la silueta del joven, de pie en el sector de la cocina, mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Neil? - llamó, estirando la mano para encender la mesita de noche.

Efectivamente, Neil estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, aunque se había volteado para mirarla cuando lo llamó.

\- ¿Te desperté? - preguntó él. - Perdona...

Claire negó con la cabeza.

\- No, me desperté sola. - aseguró ella. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Solo... pienso. En lo que viene.

La mujer lo miró y asintió, antes de quitarse las mantas de encima y levantarse.

\- ¿Qué crees que encontraremos cuando lleguemos allá? - preguntó Claire. - Me lo he estado preguntando yo misma desde que el profesor Dumbledore nos encargó esto.

\- No lo sé. Podría ser cualquier cosa. - respondió él; pensaba lo mismo que ella. - Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, y simplemente no puedo imaginarme ningún motivo por el cual el profesor Dumbledore quiere aquella diadema. O, más bien, he pensado en muchas opciones, cada una tan posible como la anterior... el no saber la verdad me tiene preocupado.

\- También me he preguntado lo mismo. Claro, estoy segura de que el profesor debe tener sus motivos, motivos importantes, para quererla y no decirnos el porqué. También me preocupa, sobre todo por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que podríamos toparnos en ese bosque. O si llegaremos a encontrar la diadema dentro del tiempo límite, o si está ahí en lo absoluto. - reveló Claire, parándose a su lado para mirar a la oscuridad de la noche junto a él. - También me he preguntado el porqué de enviarnos a nosotros... ¿por qué no venir él mismo? ¿O por qué no enviar a alguien más? Sólo he llegado a deducir que, lo que sea que estemos haciendo, tiene que ver con Harry y ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

\- También es la opción por la que más me inclino. - admitió Neil. Pero tenía razón, era solo una opción.

\- Pues ya sabiendo eso, que existe la posibilidad de que lo que estamos haciendo ayude a Harry, entonces seguiré adelante aunque no sepa lo que nos espera. - sentenció Claire.

Neil la miró y sonrió de lado.

\- Realmente te preocupas por él, ¿huh? Tuve una ligera sospecha cuando te vi en el Ministerio a punto de sepultarte viva junto a los Mortífagos...

\- Lo quiero, Neil. Él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny son como hermanos pequeños para mí. Llegué a conocerlos mucho el curso pasado.

Neil frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Y sonrió.

\- Entonces, cuenta conmigo para ayudarte completamente con esto. - dijo. - Digo, ¿qué mejor que los dos mejores estudiantes de sus generaciones para esto?

Claire reprimió una risa y asintió.

\- Cierto. Mientras estemos juntos, podremos con lo que se nos ponga en frente. - dijo ella, enérgica.

\- Eso es. - dijo Neil, alzando una mano para que chocara los cinco. Claire lo hizo, y el sonido del aplauso recorrió el interior de la cabaña.

\- Mira que andar conversando esto a las tres de la mañana... - comentó Claire. - Deberíamos estar durmiendo.

No estaba molesta, y el sueño residual se había esfumado al verlo de pie.

\- ¿Indiana Jones durmió en medio de alguna de sus aventuras? - preguntó Neil, sarcástico. Claire abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Cómo conoces a Indiana Jones? - preguntó. estaba de acuerdo en que era muy probable que los magos y brujas descendientes de muggles lo conocieran; pero él...

\- Es un personaje muy famoso. Como James Bond...

\- ¿¡También conoces a James Bond!?

\- ¿Qué europeo no conoce a James Bond?

Claire se quedó mirándolo a los ojos y entonces estalló en carcajadas imposibles de controlar.

\- ¿Qué? - se preguntó Neil, contagiándose de a poco con las risas. - ¿Dije algo malo?

Y en lugar de volver a dormir, se quedaron hablando las siguientes cuatro horas, sobre temas sin mayor importancia del mundo muggle, y Claire descubrió hasta qué punto estaba él en conocimientos sobre íconos populares de las personas sin magia, en el ámbito del cine, la música y la literatura. Casi se desmayó cuando descubrió que él también escuchaba a Bon Jovi y a Nirvana, disfrutando también la música de The Beattles, y que había ido al estreno de Jurassic Park y que había visto las tres películas de Star Wars, y que esperaba con ansias la siguiente.

A las siete de la mañana, se prepararon para salir de ese lugar. Comieron la comida sellada como desayuno, y guardaron todas sus cosas. Cuando estuvieron listos, les quedaban diez minutos antes de que el Traslador que les habían entregado (la tapa vieja de un bote de pintura) partiera. Fueron a la recepción y devolvieron la llave de la cabaña, antes de salir a toda prisa para alejarse lo más posible del lugar antes de que fueran transportados a su siguiente punto de destino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El calor que les traería el mediodía en Albania ya podía sentirse, aunque no podían asegurar nada. El cielo estaba completamente despejado mientras caminaban hacia el este, y a menos de un kilómetro de distancia podían divisar el dichoso bosque que deberían registrar. No era tan grande, cosa que podía verse en el mapa que llevaban, pero aún así, seguramente les llevaría más de veinte horas recorrer la mayor parte de éste. habían analizado junto a Dumbledore que era muy improbable que lo que buscaban estuviera oculto en los límites exteriores; por un tema de accesibilidad. Así que debían concentrar sus esfuerzos en la zona central.

Desde que llegaran a Albania, hacía un poco más de un cuarto de hora, la seriedad se había apoderado de ellos. Les habían advertido acerca de los peligros potenciales de aquella parte de su camino; desde que entraran al bosque, era muy probable que encontraran desafíos que podían llegara a ser incluso mortales. El uso de la magia desde aquel punto en adelante estaba permitido sin importar lo que pasara, a criterio de cada uno. Ambos estaban, de cierta manera, entrenados a reaccionar de acuerdo a las situaciones que tuvieran que enfrentar, gracias a su experiencia en duelos.

Se detuvieron justo en frente de la primera línea de árboles, altos, oscuros y muy numerosos. Neil ya le había indicado que se rumoreaba, entre los campesinos muggles de las localidades cercanas, que cosas extrañas sucedían dentro de ese bosque. Se habían reportado aromas y sonidos extraños, y avistamientos raros, sobre todo por turistas muggles amantes del peligro y las cosas sobrenaturales. No había habido ninguna desaparición o algo similar, al menos no en los últimos años, pero el lugar era temido por los campesinos, quienes evitaban acercarse e instruían a sus hijos y a quienes llegaran a preguntar, a evitar ir por aquellos lados.

Claire intentó divisar cualquier cosa que fuera considerada extraña desde su posición, pero sólo podía ver árboles... nada fuera de lo común en un bosque. Excepto, tal vez, que era demasiado silencioso.

\- No se escucha nada... - comentó Neil. - Ningún animal... ni siquiera un ave...

Claire asintió, sin apartar su mirada del bosque.

\- No se mueven ni las hojas... - agregó la joven.

Aunque no se viera nada raro, ese lugar era peculiar, sin duda.

Los dos tenían sus varitas en mano, y se miraron el uno al otro antes de asentir. Apuntaron sus varitas al bosque, cada uno concentrándose en todos los encantamientos reveladores que conocieran... pero nada sucedió. Tampoco, y dudaba de antemano que llegara a funcionar, pudieron convocar la diadema.

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

\- No nos queda otra más que entrar. - opinó Neil.

\- No perdamos tiempo, entonces. - dijo Claire.

\- Mantente alerta.

\- Tú también.

Ambos debían cuidarse entre ellos, y lo tenían más que claro. Comenzaron a caminar, con pasos precavidos, hacia la línea de árboles, preparados para retirarse en caso de que algo pasara al intentar ingresar al bosque. Pero cuando dieron el primer paso pasado los primeros árboles, nada evitó que entraran. Se detuvieron unos segundos, agudizando el oído y mirando para todos lados para detectar cualquier peligro con el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y defenderse, pero no pasó absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Crees que estamos siendo muy paranoicos? - preguntó Claire, en un susurro.

\- No lo siento así.

\- Si, yo tampoco.

Claire suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, hacia el interior del bosque. Nada había cambiado en ningún tipo de condición hasta ese punto; el clima seguía siendo el mismo, el aire seguía igual de quieto, el aroma a campo, el número de árboles... todo era igual. Hojas frescas caídas cubrían el suelo, amortiguando sus pasos, y otorgando al lugar el inconfundible aroma a humedad típico de los bosques. Caminaron entre los árboles, atentos a sus alrededores, con el agarre a sus varitas rígidos por la expectativa, durante más de una hora, siempre en la misma dirección, y calculaban que debían haber recorrido para esas alturas, cerca de la mitad del camino hacia el centro, y el lugar seguía igual de silencioso, sin contar por el sonido de sus pasos y sus respiraciones. Un paso, sin embargo, marcó de pronto una diferencia.

Claire y Neil se detuvieron al instante, al mismo tiempo, cuando sintieron que la temperatura que los rodeaba caía varios grados en un solo segundo.

\- ¿También sentiste eso? - preguntó Claire, en voz baja.

\- Si.

El lugar, hasta entonces iluminado naturalmente por el sol del mediodía, se tornó gris y oscuro. Claire miró al cielo y, sorprendida, notó como se había cubierto de nubes negras en meros parpadeos. Y un viento helado recorrió el bosque, proveniente desde la dirección en la que ellos caminaban, levantando cientos de hojas caídas y lanzándolas contra ellos. Claire se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, sabiendo que aquello no era normal. Miró a Neil, quien se escudaba los ojos con un antebrazo y miraba en todas direcciones. Ella hizo lo mismo, intentando encontrar la causa de aquel fenómeno... pero no había nada. Y tan repentino como fuera su aparición, el viento cesó. Claire bajó sus brazos lentamente, y sus conocimientos más avanzados en magia, junto a su instinto, le advirtieron que habían activado algo. Se quedaron quietos, mirando hacia el frente y hacia los lados, entre los árboles. Nada se veía ahí; ninguna señal de movimiento, o cambio. El cielo seguía nublado, y hacía frío... Claire se volteó de golpe, buscando... y vio algo.

No era un enemigo, o una criatura peligrosa... era una marca. De hecho, eran muchas.

\- Neil... mira... - le indicó.

El hombre se volteó y siguió su señal, localizando lo que estaba mirando. Runas... había runas grabadas en las cortezas de los troncos de los árboles. No habían podido verlas porque estaban en la parte trasera de los troncos en el sentido de la dirección en la que estaban caminando, dejándolas a sus espaldas cuando pasaban. Había una runa en cada tronco, siguiendo una línea casi completamente horizontal que se extendía en ambas direcciones, en árboles contiguos. Claire leyó todas las que estaban a la vista, incapaz de determinar el inicio de lo que estuvieran describiendo, pero la forma y la distribución de las marcas solo pudieron indicarle que estaban delimitando una zona encantada... o maldita, más bien.

\- Es... una trampa. - dijo Neil, con voz grave.

Claire asintió, con la mandíbula apretada, mientras continuaba leyendo y releyendo, intentando identificar un inicio... solo pudo reconocer una agrupación de símbolos, que en secuencia leída hacia la derecha desde su lugar, indicaban algo relacionado al "infinito" o lo "interminable".

\- Tenemos que intentar regresar. - dijo, alarmada, sospechando de lo que se trataba el mensaje. Comenzó a correr, en dirección contraria a su camino hasta el momento, y escuchó como Neil partía detrás de ella.

Claire no perdía de vista los troncos de los árboles, notando las runas y la ubicación de cada uno de los que entraban en su campo visual. Y tras cinco minutos de carrera se detuvo, respirando aceleradamente. Había sido como si el escenario que recorrían se repitiera una y otra vez, mostrando los mismos árboles, con las mismas runas grabadas y en la misma ubicación.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? - preguntó Claire.

\- Ahora si. - dijo Neil.

Estaban dentro de una trampa que les impedía, mediante magia en aquellas runas, regresar. Si intentaban hacerlo, pasarían recorriendo el mismo punto una y otra vez, sin avanzar, infinitamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acto 5.**

Claire observó las runas grabadas en los árboles frente a ella, indicativos de la naturaleza de la jaula en la que se encontraba, junto a Neil, encerrada. Solo una palabra, escrita con runas, le decía lo que pasaría si intentaban regresar hacia el exterior del bosque. "Infinito". Si intentaban desandar el camino que habían recorrido, estarían caminando por siempre sin avanzar. Pensaba fuertemente en alguna posible solución, pero sin poder leer el resto del grabado, que sabía debía estar terminado con una unión al principio de la maldición para delimitar la zona de la trampa, no podría ni siquiera inferir si intentar romper la barrera que los encerraba sería o no peligroso para sus vidas. Era magia antigua, y muy poderosa.

\- Tenemos que movernos, Claire. - dijo Neil, quien miraba hacia su derecha, siguiendo la línea de las runas grabadas. - Tenemos que leer el resto del hechizo. O no sabremos cómo salir de aquí. Dudo que podamos Aparecernos para salir...

Claire sabía que era lo único que podían hacer por el momento; de nada les serviría adentrarse más en el peligro para buscar la diadema si no podían irse de ahí con ella después.

\- Vamos. - dijo Claire, usando lo mejor de su esfuerzo para mantener la calma. Solo sabían que estaban atrapados, cosa que podía llegar a solucionarse. Siempre existía una salida de todos esos hechizos delimitantes... pero dudaba que fuera lo único que se encontrarían. Si aquello había sido puesto para proteger la diadema, y era lo que ella sospechaba, entonces era un esfuerzo más bien pobre, aunque fuera efectivo. Y tenía la sospecha de que Neil había deducido lo mismo.

Se pusieron en marcha, caminando rápidamente siguiendo la línea de inscripciones en los troncos. Usando la palabra "infinito" que había localizado para comenzar con la traducción, iba leyendo el hechizo escrito a medida que avanzaban, puesto que ninguno de los dos llevaba con ellos papel ni lápices. Leyó los indicativos de "atrapar", "deseos", "tesoro", "ladrones" y lo que simbolizaba la "mitad del día". Iba hilando lo que podía significar en su conjunto. Llevaban varios minutos caminando, y continuaba reconociendo conceptos claros dentro de las escrituras: "sobrevivir", "límite", "guardianes", "control", "muerte", "contener"... y algo se escuchó desde su derecha, haciendo que se detuvieran y miraran fijamente en aquella dirección. Algo se movía sobre las hojas en el suelo, justo como ellos... algo que caminaba.

Escucharon otro paso, y luego otro, pesados y lentos, erráticos... y cuyo volumen aumentaba en relación al sonido anterior. Algo se estaba acercando a ellos, y no tenía la más mínima intención de pasar desapercibido.

\- Ahí... - apuntó Neil. Claire ya lo había visto; algo tambaleante se mostró desde atrás de un árbol durante una milésima de segundo.

Y luego otro más, y otro más, y otro más. Y varios pasos podían oírse ahora. Por entre los árboles, cada vez más cerca, Claire pudo ver las figuras humanoides, pero deformes, increíblemente delgadas y siniestras de los cadáveres que se dirigían hacia ellos.

\- Inferi... - jadeó Claire, alzando su varita. Aquello representaba cierto problema.

Primero, nunca había uno solo de ellos en el lugar en que eran vistos, puesto que un número bajo de Inferi era fácilmente manejable. Segundo, lo más afectivo para acabar con los Inferi era el fuego... pero ellos estaban atrapados en un bosque. Cualquier hechizo de fuego que utilizaran ahí, si se salía de su control, podría incendiar todo el lugar con ellos adentro, dejándolos a merced de las llamas, el humo y la falta de oxígeno. Podían hechizar el fuego para que no los quemara, y usar el encantamiento Casco Burbuja para poder respirar... pero no podrían ver a sus atacantes debido a las llamas y el humo, lo que los volvería más vulnerables. Y tercero, estaban, en aquel momento, entre la espada y la pared.

Una cosa era segura, no podían quedarse ahí nada más. Sintió que Neil la tomaba de la mano, haciéndola mirarlo.

\- Corre. - dijo, y ella asintió.

Y se echaron a la carrera, siguiendo el mismo camino que habían estado siguiendo para leer las runas, escuchando como los Inferi se desviaban para intentar alcanzarlos, y notando, por el rabillo del ojo, como más de aquellos cadáveres reanimados aparecían desde la profundidad del bosque.

\- Tenemos que seguir leyendo... - dijo Claire, recordando que necesitaban saber el conjuro que los mantenía encerrados para poder idear una forma de salir.

\- Lo sé. - dijo Neil, y se detuvo de pronto. Claire estuvo a punto de chocar contra su espalda, pero alcanzó a frenar a pocos milímetros de ella. - Lee hasta donde alcances; yo los mantengo a raya.

Claire se volteó hacia los árboles marcados, escuchando los pasos erráticos de los Inferi detrás de ella, cada vez más cerca, usando toda su voluntad para concentrarse en la lectura. Distinguió varias palabras que podían ser traducidas directamente al Inglés, al igual que antes; "quieto", "enorme", "cuerpo", "verdugo", "despertar", "búsqueda", "cacería", "oculto", "salida"...

Neil volvió a sujetarle la mano.

\- Hay que seguir, se están agrupando... - le dijo él, con urgencia. Claire se volteó y vio que varios de los Inferi estaban alarmantemente cerca, mientras otros, a la distancia, se tambaleaban desde el suelo para ponerse de pie. Su piel blanca se veía oscurecida por las nubes en el cielo, y Claire notó de pronto el hedor de la muerte que flotaba alrededor de ellos. Los ojos blancos de sus perseguidores estaban fijos en ellos dos, viéndolos sin mirar realmente.

Volvieron a correr, esquivando árbol tras árbol, hasta que se alejaron unos cincuenta metros, con Claire leyendo las runas que alcanzaba a distinguir a medida que las pasaban.

\- ¡Comenzó de nuevo! - gritó Claire, dándose cuenta de que las inscripciones se estaban repitiendo. Neil se detuvo lentamente, mirando las runas, antes de voltearse hacia ella.

\- ¿Puedes deducir de qué se trata? - preguntó él, antes de voltearse hacia los Inferi, que seguían su errática marcha detrás de ellos.

\- Sí.

\- Bien, pero tenemos que resguardarnos primero... poner distancia real entremedio.

Claire asintió, pero aquello solo les dejaba la alternativa de dirigirse más hacia el centro del bosque. Un Inferius que apareció frente a ellos, emergiendo desde atrás de un árbol, se elevó por el aire y fue a caer lejos, hacia la derecha. Neil había agitado su varita para quitarlo de en medio.

\- No nos separemos. - dijo Neil, comenzando a avanzar.

\- Eso nunca. - convino Claire, echándose a correr detrás de él. - No usemos fuego, por ahora.

Claire agitó su varita, justo como él lo había hecho antes, para mandar a volar a un Inferius que se estaba acercando demasiado. La criatura chocó contra un árbol y se desplomó, para comenzar a levantarse casi de inmediato. Neil lideraba el camino hacia lo profundo del bosque, agitando su varita rápidamente cuando debía hacerlo, abriéndoles camino mientras Claire se encargaba de alejar a los muertos que se les acercaban por los lados. Era decenas de ellos; el gran número que emergía desde la lejanía era incluso más intimidante que los cuantos que habían logrado acercarse lo suficiente para verles los rasgos necróticos.

\- Aprovechemos de ir más rápido. - dijo Neil. Claire miró hacia delante y notó que no había más Inferi en su camino, así que de un trote acelerado pasaron a una carrera a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Llegaron a un punto en lo profundo del bosque en el que la luz, de por si obstaculizada por las nubes oscuras, llegaba con mucha menor intensidad debido a lo denso de las copas de los árboles. Se detuvieron, jadeantes, mirando alrededor. Podían escuchar los pasos de los Inferi en la lejanía; no tardarían mucho en darles alcance. Miraron los árboles, el suelo, lo que se podía ver del cielo entre las hojas...

Tenían que ocultarse; salir del alcance de sus perseguidores.

\- Hay que trepar... - dijeron los dos, al unísono.

Se fijaron en un árbol con una rama baja, no lo suficiente para ser alcanzada por una sola persona, pero si para que ambos pudieran subir al árbol ayudándose entre ellos. Se acercaron rápidamente.

\- Tú primero. - indicó Neil, formando un escalón con sus manos, como lo había hecho el día anterior para ayudarla a alcanzar el Traslador con forma de cenicero. Claire apoyó un pie y se impulsó hacia arriba, sujetando la rama y, con ayuda de Neil, subiendo en ella. Se sentó con la mochila apoyada contra el tronco antes de mirar a Neil, quien la miraba desde abajo. No había forma de que ella pudiera con su peso físicamente. Lo apuntó con la varita e hizo un movimiento en específico y, lentamente, el hombre se despegó del suelo y comenzó a elevarse hacia ella, hasta que pudo apoyar el pecho sobre la rama; entre el encantamiento levitador y la fuerza de los brazos del hombre, terminó sobre la rama en pocos segundos.

\- Hay que subir más. - dijo Claire, poniéndose de pie con cuidado, sujetándose del tronco con una mano.

Neil se puso de pie y, de un salto que agitó la rama en la que estaban parados, sujetó una de más arriba y trepó. Cuando estuvo estable, estiró su mano hacia abajo. Claire dio un salto y sujetó la mano que le ofrecía. Neil la subió a base de su fuerza, dentro de todo, sin problemas. Ya estaban cubiertos casi completamente por las ramas y las hojas. Iban a subir un poco más, por seguridad, pero en ese momento escucharon agitarse los primeros arbustos cercanos. Se quedaron completamente quietos, y en silencio, mirando a través de los pequeños espacios que podían encontrar entre las densas copas de los árboles. Vieron al primer Inferius surgir a varios metros, desde el noroeste, desde atrás del tronco de otro árbol. Caminaba erráticamente siguiendo la dirección que ellos habían seguido. Luego apareció otro, y otro más. Decenas caminaban, casi sin prisa, creyendo que los seguían. Comenzaron a pasar por debajo de ellos, sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba, y siguieron avanzando. Ninguno de ellos dos se movió hasta que no vieron que el último de los muertos desaparecía entre los árboles y ya no podía oírse.

Claire volvió a respirar entonces, solo ahí dándose cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo... y comenzó a jadear debido al cansancio. Neil estaba igual que ella, mirando en la dirección que los Inferi habían tomado. No dijeron nada durante algunos minutos; solo se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento y a calmarse un poco.

\- Bueno... - dijo Neil, en voz baja pero intentando sonar despreocupado. - ¿Qué hay de las runas?

\- Si, ya... - murmuró Claire, haciendo memoria para recordar lo que había deducido en base a las palabras identificadas y a los conectores. - Es una inscripción mágica... no sólo una maldición trampa...

Claire cerró los ojos y se concentró.

\- Creo que abarca todo lo que está sucediendo aquí. Quien sea que la haya puesto, se aseguró de que la maldición se activara y mantuviera de acuerdo a ciertas condiciones. - continuó, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Neil. - Hay un "tesoro" oculto en este bosque, y la trampa se activa solo cuando un "ladrón" con "deseos" de "robarlo" entra en los límites del maleficio. Lo "atrapa" y le impide salir, formando un "loop" infinito. También "despierta" a los "guardianes" para que "maten" a los que "buscan" el tesoro.

\- ¿Alguna pista sobre cómo salir?

\- No lo sé. No hay nada concreto pero... parece ser que el encierro dura "la mitad de un día". - ofreció Claire. - Aunque no puedo decir porqué...

Neil pareció pensar en aquello, y apretó la mandíbula.

\- Solo se me ocurre que la maldición se activa cuando cualquiera que venga a buscar el tesoro este entre en el bosque... incluyendo quien lo ocultó aquí...

A Claire le hizo algo de sentido.

\- Y para poder sacar el tesoro... no puede quedar atrapado para siempre... - susurró ella. - Eso debe ser. Claro, cualquiera que viniera aquí... desprevenido... mal preparado... no sobreviviría digamos, doce horas aquí con todos los Inferi...

\- ¿Crees que el tesoro sea la diadema que estamos buscando?

\- En vista de que la maldición se activó cuando entramos, diría que si. También apostaría a que cuando pasa el tiempo, los Inferi vuelven a "dormir" y desaparecen; por eso nadie que ha entrado aquí, solo porque si, ha visto algo. Y, hay algo más...

\- ¿Oh?, porque hasta ahora no es suficiente... - dijo Neil sarcástico, pero en voz baja.

\- La inscripción habla de un verdugo... enorme... y de una cacería...

\- Si lo distinguen de los guardianes, los Inferi, entonces el verdugo es algo diferente, sin duda.

\- Pe...

Un sonido profundo y gutural hizo vibrar la rama en la que estaban sentados, proveniente de la lejanía, desde el este, haciéndolos callar de inmediato y mirar en dicha dirección. A través de las hojas del árbol, a algunos cientos de metros, según calculaban, vieron como las copas de varios árboles lejanos se agitaban. El sonido del crujir de la madera les llegó casi de inmediato, al igual que las leves vibraciones que les indicaban que algo muy pesado estaba caminando, moviéndose hacia el sur, como yendo al encuentro de los Inferi. Nunca habían escuchado nada parecido a aquel... ¿rugido?

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó Claire, en un susurro. Neil negó con la cabeza.

\- Apostaría a que es ese "verdugo" del que hablan las runas. - opinó, tras unos segundos. - Y que es enorme...

¿Qué clase de criatura podía ser?

\- Solo nos queda esperar... - murmuró Claire. Y era cierto, si lo que había deducido de la maldición que los encerraba en ese sitio era real, entonces no podrían salir antes de al menos, seis horas, pues no estaba claro si aquella "mitad de un día" estaba descrita en base a las horas de luz, o a las veinticuatro horas que conformaban un movimiento de rotación del planeta. - Al menos... creo que podemos estar casi completamente seguros de que la diadema está efectivamente aquí...

\- No lo sabemos, en realidad... podría ser otro "tesoro".

Neil no había perdido de vista los árboles que se movían a la distancia, que se habían quedado quietos hacía unos segundos. Luego volvió a mirar el punto de procedencia del rugido que habían escuchado. Claire también miró dicho punto.

\- ¿Crees que pueda estar por ahí? - preguntó ella. Neil pareció pensarlo unos segundos, antes de asentir.

\- Apostaría a que la mayor defensa estaría inicialmente junto al tesoro... lista para interceptar a los ladrones en el camino... - dijo él, y señaló con un dedo todo el recorrido de árboles que se habían movido y crujido. - Algo que, al parecer, cree que está haciendo.

Las posibilidades no iban mucho más allá de las dos más obvias; quedarse ahí, esperando a que pasara el tiempo para luego intentar salir por donde habían entrado, así nada más, mientras esperaban no ser localizados por los Inferi, o, mientras esperaban, ir a buscar lo que habían ido a buscar a aquel lugar, aprovechando que, aparentemente, sus perseguidores creían estar tras ellos, en una dirección conocida por ellos. Claire se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Tendremos que permanecer ocultos. - opinó. No estaba, de ninguna manera, deseosa de llamar la atención de los Inferi y el Verdugo.

\- ¿Encantamiento de Invisibilidad? - propuso Neil.

\- Por lo menos.

\- Bien, será mejor que lo hagamos en tierra.

Miraron en todas direcciones; al menos no parecía haber nada cerca de ellos, además de árboles, arbustos y tierra. Y entonces Neil se colgó de la rama para bajar a la siguiente; la primera a la que habían trepado, y la ayudó a sujetarse para descender. Luego bajó a tierra, doblando las rodillas para amortiguar tanto la caída como el ruido. Miró los alrededores y, cuando pareció que nada iba a reaccionar a su bajada, la miró hacia arriba, extendiendo los brazos. Claire se deslizó hacia abajo y saltó de la rama. Un poco antes de tocar el suelo, sintió los brazos de Neil rodearle la cintura, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para sujetarse. Sus pies tocaron la tierra con bastante más suavidad gracias a él. Volvieron a mirar alrededor. Nada cambió.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos habrán llegado ya? - preguntó Neil, en un susurro.

\- Espero que bastante. - susurró Claire.

Se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Claire se tocó la cabeza con la punta de la varita y se concentró, sintiendo como si un líquido frío le escurriera por todo el cuerpo, desde el punto en que su varita tocaba su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Cuando la sensación se desvaneció, volvió a bajar la varita. Neil había desaparecido de enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Cómo no me veo? - preguntó él, de pronto, sobresaltándola incluso al haber susurrado en tono casi bromista.

\- No te ves bien. - respondió Claire. - ¿Qué tal yo?

\- Te ves más delgada.

\- Neil, ponte serio.

\- Ya, ya. No te ves nada.

Claire sonrió, aunque sabía que no podía verla, y estiró la mano hacia delante. Tocó lo que sintió era su pecho, y lo sintió endurecerse por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Neil, mientras ella recorría con su mano hasta su hombro y después bajaba hasta su mano libre, sujetándola.

\- Me aseguro de que no nos separemos. - dijo Claire. Sintió como la mano de él se cerraba alrededor de la de ella.

Tenían que ir de prisa, pero no demasiado, porque aunque fueran invisibles aún podían ser oídos. Ambos llevaban las varitas listas, sabiendo que deberían defenderse con todo lo que tuvieran si los Inferi los volvían a encontrar; y si aquella cosa que hacía vibrar el suelo con un rugido estaba con ellos, lo de evitar usar el fuego ya no correría.

Para evitar un incendio descontrolado, solo debían asegurarse de ser precisos con sus ataques; cosa que probaría ser mucho más difícil que solo pensarlo, cuando se vieran obligados a hacerlo, rodeados de enemigos. Si es que llegaban a eso...

Caminar uno junto al otro, intentando pasar desapercibidos y sin soltarse demostró ser más complicado de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio, pero en ningún momento soltó la mano del hombre, y notó que él tampoco mostró señales de querer soltar la suya. En determinado momento, tras varios metros de difícil avance entre los árboles, Neil la hizo detenerse; Claire miró hacia su izquierda, algo que no sirvió de nada porque no podía verlo. Creyó que había visto algo, pero no. De pronto comenzó a moverse de nuevo, hacia delante, pero algo en la rigidez de su brazo le indicó que no quería que ella se moviera, así que esperó a que él hubiera avanzado lo suficiente, y cuando sintió que la mano de él jalaba de ella, comenzó a moverse también, siguiendo la ruta que él elegía, y cuidando los pasos que daba. Ya ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Era mucho más sencillo esquivar los árboles, y moverse con mayor sigilo, si iban uno detrás del otro.

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies, haciendo que se detuvieran de pronto. Y luego otra vez, más fuerte. Claire sintió como la mano de Neil le daba un apretón a la suya y comenzaba a moverse nuevamente; tenían que salir de ahí para no estar en el camino que recorría la criatura del rugido; no parecía estar regresando a la primera posición en que la habían detectado.

Procuraron, a pesar de todo, avanzar más rápido que antes, aprovechando, dentro de todo, que los estruendosos pasos de lo que fuera que se estuviera acercando podrían silenciar los suyos. Un sonoro crujido cerca de ellos la hizo voltear, justo a tiempo para ver como un árbol más joven caía hacia delante, a unos veinte metros detrás de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos! Dejo otro capi por aquí!

Me gustaría que me dejaran algún comentario para saber que opinan; uno pequeño estaría bien ;)

Dos capis más, como máximo, y se termina.

Saludos a todos!

 **Acto 6.**

Una pierna esquelética y pálida, de un color gris enfermizo y carente de vida, apareció desde atrás de un árbol, dando paso al resto del cuerpo. Claire apretó los dientes, solo para asegurarse de no gritar, cuando vio a la criatura de más de tres metros de altura, blanca como un espectro, con el torso desnudo y la piel pegada a los masivos huesos, emerger desde el bosque. Tenía una forma parecida a la humana, pero con piernas demasiado cortas en proporción a su cuerpo, y brazos largos de delgados. No tenía pelo sobre la cabeza, y salvo por un harapiento taparrabos, caminaba desnudo. Claire se fijó en su rostro; al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo, la piel se le pegaba a los huesos, destacando una ausencia notable de pómulos y unos ojos negros carentes de alma.

Era, al igual que las criaturas que se tambaleaban a su alrededor, un muerto andante, pero no era un Inferius en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un Inferius, por definición, era un cadáver humano reanimado mediante magia oscura, para seguir las instrucciones de su creador. Aquel ser enorme nunca había sido humano.

"Un troll de montaña..." pensó Claire, horrorizada, mientras miraba como la bestia caminaba lentamente para salir de su campo de visión, haciendo temblar la tierra y crujir los árboles que empujaba para pasar, emitiendo gruñidos bajos y siniestros. "El desquiciado que preparó todo esto... hizo un Inferius con un Troll de montaña."

Varios Inferi, lejos más pequeños y menos temibles en comparación, iban en la misma dirección, registrando el bosque en busca de Neil y de ella. Sintió el tirón en su mano justo a tiempo para voltearse y ver que uno de los Inferius que iba tras el gigante estaba demasiado cerca de ellos. Alcanzó a quitarse de su camino, lo más silenciosamente posible, y el Inferius, otrora un hombre de cerca de un metro ochenta de altura, pasó sin notar su presenta.

Claire se volteó para donde suponía Neil estaba de pie, basándose en la dirección hacia la cual su brazo estaba estirado, y vio que había más Inferi acercándose, en la misma dirección que el que acababa de pasar a su lado; todos iban siguiendo al muerto gigante. Moverse sin que los escucharan, incluso siendo invisibles, sería casi imposible.

Apenas si había terminado de pensar en una posible solución, cuando sintió como Neil volvía a jalar de ella y la obligaba a moverse en dirección de un gran árbol, de tronco bastante grueso. Adivinando lo que pretendía, aceleró un poco la marcha, intentando camuflar el sonido de sus pisadas con el de los pasos de los muertos andantes, hasta llegar al tronco del árbol. Los Inferi estaban obligados a esquivar el árbol si querían pasar; quedándose bien pegados a él se aseguraban de que los esquivaran a ellos también.

Y debía ser bien pegados.

Aunque no pudo verlo, notó como Neil la empujaba contra el tronco con su cuerpo, escudándola de sus perseguidores hasta que dejaron de pasar a su lado. Claire vio como no menos de diez Inferi se alejaban entre los árboles, y cuando ya no pudieron verse más, Neil se separó del árbol y de ella, pero sin soltarle la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Neil, susurrando.

\- Si. - respondió Claire, también en voz baja. - Neil... esa cosa...

\- Lo sé...

No sólo era el impacto de ver un Inferius que cuando estuvo vivo fue un Troll, cosa que al menos no había sido revelado en ningún lado; para hacerlo seguramente se requeriría una magia muy poderosa, y muy oscura. Sino que, además, si el gigante conservaba características de la criatura de la que se había originado, usar fuego contra él no ayudaría de mucho. La piel de los Trolls, como la de los gigantes, aunque en menor medida, era muy difícil de penetrar, incluso con fuego o magia. Y a eso había que sumarle los efectos probables de su conversión a Inferius; una fuerza aumentada, olvido del dolor... No podían dejar que los encontrara. Por suerte, parecía seguir siendo bastante lento, como todo Troll.

\- Tenemos... que seguir moviéndonos... - comentó, apretando la mano de Neil.

\- Y luego pondremos tanta distancia como podamos entre nosotros y ese monstruo. - dijo él, comenzando a caminar, siguiendo su dirección original.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anduvieron siguiendo una dirección en concreto, pero sin una pista de su destino real, durante varios minutos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando cuando escuchaban ruidos que pudieran ser indicios de la cercanía de un enemigo, hasta que por fin encontraron algo que definitivamente les indicaba que iban por buen camino; huellas. Huellas enormes, profundas y frescas, dejadas sin duda, por el Verdugo gigante.

\- Vienen de por allá. - indicó Claire, en voz baja, levantando la mano que tenía sujeta a la de él para indicarle la dirección.

Entraron en un claro, completamente artificial. Había una ausencia considerable de árboles en pie en aquel sector, pero estaban todos los indicios de que había habido varios, antes. Troncos podridos derribados por todo el lugar, algunos pulverizados en varias secciones que, en conjunto con las marcas en la tierra, denotaban las decenas de pisadas el Inferius gigante, quien sin duda pasaba en ese sitio específico más tiempo que en ningún otro. Pero dejando de lado aquellas evidencias, lo que más le llamó la atención a Claire era la presencia de un solo árbol en perfecto estado, pero completamente marcado con runas en su tronco.

Se quedaron de pie justo en el límite de lo intacto del bosque, observando el árbol desde la distancia.

\- Creo que encontramos el cofre del tesoro. - comentó Neil. Claire estaba de acuerdo con aquella frase.

Más o menos a la altura del rostro de Claire, había un hueco en el tronco del árbol solitario, formado naturalmente por quizás múltiples razones, perfecto para ocultar algo dentro de él. Y Claire pensó que apostaría todo a que así era, pues las runas talladas en la corteza, diseminadas en la periferia, iban organizándose y juntándose, para terminar rodeando el hueco con un perfecto círculo. Era protección mágica, al igual que la que los tenía cautivos dentro del bosque, a merced de los Inferi. Quizás fuera incluso más terrible.

\- Bueno... yo iré primero. - dijo él.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Claire, con urgencia. - Espera, Neil. Tenemos que pensar bien las cosas.

\- No hay tiempo para eso. Los Inferi podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

En eso tenían razón, y retirarse ahora que habían llegado hasta ahí para pensar en una estrategia y luego regresar tampoco era la mejor idea, pues podrían no tener la suerte que habían tenido de poder llegar ahí tan fácilmente.

\- Vigila por mí, ¿vale?

Y sintió como él le soltaba la mano antes de escuchar un paso un poco por delante de ella; Neil había ingresado a la zona de árboles derribados sin que ella pudiera decir algo más. Escuchó otros dos pasos y luego, silencio. Se quedó atenta unos segundos, en los que pudo escuchar uno de los pesados pasos del Inferius gigante a la distancia; parecía estar aún lejos de ellos.

\- ¿Neil?

\- Estoy bien; no hay ningún encantamiento protector aquí. Creo que el que hizo esto no se imaginó que alguien pudiera llegar tan lejos. - respondió él. Claire suspiró, y entonces dio un paso hacia delante, entrando en el lugar también y avanzando con cuidado. Escuchaba los pasos de Neil, quien seguía avanzando delante de ella, y mirando en todas direcciones, vigilante. Se detuvieron a menos de medio metro del tronco, bajo las ramas del árbol, que escudaban de una buena parte de la pobre luz del sol que lograba colarse a través de las oscuras nubes. Claire apenas si había comenzado a leer las runas, que ahora si podía distinguir individualmente, cuando sintió algo frío como el hielo cubriéndola por completo.

Una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre ellos, pasando a través de las hojas como si nada, llenando el claro del sonido del agua al caer. Y cuando ella apenas había subido los brazos para protegerse, inútilmente, de la lluvia, ésta cesó, dejándola pasmada y confundida, y empapada.

\- Oh no... - murmuró Neil, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Y pudo verlo.

\- Los encantamientos... - comentó Claire, con urgencia. - La Maldición del Ladrón...

Neil asintió y miró hacia arriba. Ella lo imitó, bajando sus brazos y notando de inmediato que solo el área directamente bajo las ramas había sido mojada por el agua mágica, en lo que claramente había sido un método para eliminar cualquier disfraz o protección que los que se acercaban pudieran estar utilizando.

\- Las runas son el encantamiento... - dijo Neil, quien se había puesto a leer las marcas con rapidez. - Mira aquí.

Claire leyó la sección que le indicaba, notando que había una marca, de corte, que interrumpía la secuencia de runas. parecía haber sido echa con magia. Leyendo las diferentes runas que aún quedaban visibles, pudo deducir de lo que se trataba...

\- Era otra protección... parece que...

\- ¿Para dejar atrapado a quien tratara de meter la mano en el tronco? - propuso Neil. Claire asintió. Al igual que ella, en Hogwarts, había estudiado Runas. - ¿Crees que aún esté activa?

Claire no estaba segura de eso. Un encantamiento así debía estar escrito por completo para que funcionara, pero no siempre debía ser así. Por otro lado, no había signos de que nadie hubiera quedado atrapado, lo que significaría haber quedado expuesto a los Inferi, que no eran los seres más limpios a la hora de asesinar... Pero tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para analizarlo...

\- Esperemos que no. - comentó Neil, quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella, antes de meter la mano libre en el hueco del tronco.

Claire inhaló fuertemente, mirando con detenimiento la extremidad que se perdía dentro de la madera. Neil no demostraba signo alguno de sentir dolor, ni de haber quedado paralizado o algo parecido; inclunso se notaba que podía mover su mano libremente dentro del tronco, y finalmente sacó su brazo, que estaba completamente normal, y vacía.

\- No hay nada ahí. - dijo Neil, serio. - Toqué el fondo... vacío.

\- Eso quiere decir que...

\- Nunca hubo nada ahí... o que ya se lo llevaron...

Un estruendoso crujido se escuchó a la distancia, dos segundos antes de que un fuerte temblor hiciera vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies, siguiendo un impacto pesado detrás de ellos; la vibración hizo que cientos de gotas de lo que quedaba del agua mágica en las ramas cayeran sobre ellos dos. Claire se volteó y vio una alta nube de polvo y partículas de madera flotando justo en el punto medio de la zona entre aquel árbol y el bosque, pero fue lo que pudo ver entre el polvo lo que la aterrorizó. Casi con demasiada lentitud, como si disfrutara de ello, el Inferius gigante se puso de pie, sobrepasando la nube de polvo, y mirándolos directamente con sus ojos negros.

Sintiendo un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo, Claire miró a Neil, quien no dejaba de mirar al Inferius.

\- Corre. - dijo Neil, antes de jalarla y comenzar a correr.

Claire escuchó el poderoso rugido detrás de ellos que hizo que el pecho se le encogiera mientras intentaba imprimir velocidad a sus pasos. Estaba empapada, y la suela de sus zapatos estaba resbaladiza sobre el suelo del bosque, y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, dificultando sus movimientos. Los pesados pasos del gigante se hicieron sentir a los pocos segundos, al tiempo en que ellos volvían a sumergirse en el bosque, esquivando los árboles en su camino. Supo el momento preciso en el que el Inferius entraba al bosque, pues los múltiples crujidos y ruidos de árboles derribados alcanzó sus oídos; con suerte, los árboles más grandes entorpecerían su avance.

Claire miró por sobre su hombro, y divisó a la enorme y blanca criatura avanzando rápidamente detrás de ellos, empujando poderosamente los árboles para hacerlos a un lado.

\- ¡Viene detrás de nosotros! - avisó Claire, volviendo a mirar al frente.

\- ¡Y por los lados! - gritó Neil, agitando su varita.

Los Inferi humanos se estaban acercando por sus costados, intentando sujetarlos mientras huían de su perseguidor gigante. Muchos de ellos no alcanzaban a llegar a interceptarlos, y se unían a la carrera detrás de ellos. Claire volvió a voltear sobre su hombro, notando como los Inferi pequeños no podían mantener su velocidad, y eran apartados bruscamente por el Troll, que se acercaba cada vez más, golpeando a sus semejantes, incluso aplastándolos con sus enormes pies. La mujer agitó la mano con la que sostenía la varita, lanzándole un hechizo al Verdugo, dándole en el pecho. Pareció que ni siquiera lo sintió.

"Necesitamos algo más fuerte..." pensó, con urgencia, esforzándose por mantener el paso, mirando hacia delante y hacia atrás. Pero no había nada ahí más que arbustos, tierra y los árboles.

\- ¡Los árboles...! - exclamó, y apunto su varita hacia un árbol delante de ellos, hacia un lado, concentrándose en un encantamiento.

Pasaron junto al árbol en cuestión a toda velocidad, y Claire volvió a mirar atrás para ver como el Troll comenzaba a inclinarse hacia abajo, con sus largos brazos extendidos hacia ellos, con su muerta expresión reflejando anticipación. Y una gruesa rama del árbol que acababa de encantar lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo disminuir su velocidad hasta casi detenerse. La rama se había roto por el impacto.

\- ¡Brillante! - dijo Neil, quien seguía repeliendo a los Inferi que se les acercaban demasiado por los costados.

Pero el Troll se recuperó rápidamente, volviendo a la carrera en pocos segundos, acortando la distancia entre ellos con agilidad. Claire volvió a concentrarse en los árboles que iban apareciendo en su camino, encantándolos para que los ayudaran a protegerse.

Decenas de ramas, una tras otra, comenzaron a interrumpir el avance del Inferius gigante; podían escuchar sus gruñidos impacientes y el crujido de la madera al romperse, y consecuentemente la velocidad de los pasos comenzó a disminuir, pero nunca se detuvo. De todas maneras, les permitió poner buena distancia entre ellos y el Verdugo, lo suficiente para dejar de verlo, pero no para dejar de escucharlo.

\- Tenemos que escondernos. - dijo Neil.

Con los Inferi que aparecían por todos lados, no podían enfrentarse al Troll de frente sin ser atacados por los lados y por atrás. Y empapados como estaban con la Maldición del Ladrón, no podrían volver a hacerse invisibles hasta que se secaran, por lo menos. No les quedaba más que trazar un perímetro con encantamientos protectores para generar una zona dentro de la cual no pudieran ser vistos desde afuera, pero eso no evitaría que el Troll pudiera entrar a buscarlos, incluso por casualidad.

Los pesados pasos del Verdugo volvieron a acelerar; no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a poder verlos entre los árboles.

\- Por aquí. - dijo Neil al tiempo en que cambiaba bruscamente de dirección, dirigiéndose directamente hacia un árbol con un tronco un poco más grueso que la mayoría de los que habían pasado. Se detuvieron junto al árbol. - Un escudo alrededor del tronco, rápido, bien estrecho.

Claire comprendió de inmediato. Apuntó su varita a la tierra, manteniéndose siempre pegada al tronco, y comenzó a conjurar diversos encantamientos protectores mientras caminaba alrededor del árbol, en dirección contraria a la de Neil, con quien se encontró de frente para sellar el área con el escudo justo en el segundo en que el Troll emergía desde atrás de un árbol a la distancia dentro del área que los hubiera dejado dentro de su campo de visión. Si había alcanzado a verlos antes de cerrar el escudo o no, Claire no podía decirlo. El Verdugo no se detuvo en su carrera, y continuó avanzando en línea recta, a toda prisa, pero no se desvió en ningún momento hacia ellos, tampoco lo hicieron los Inferi que emergieron detrás de su líder, siguiéndolo. Solo cuando el Verdugo ya no pudo ser visto por entre los árboles, a lo lejos, Claire volvió a respirar, sintiendo que casi se desmaya por la falta de aire.

Los Inferi no volteaban a verlos, ni siquiera los que pasaban más cerca del árbol que usaban como refugio, por lo que podrían descansar y pensar en lo que harían después. Pero aun así, no se atrevían hablar. Los fuertes pasos del Verdugo podían sentirse a la distancia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las lentas pisadas se hacían oír a sus alrededores; los erráticos caminantes rondaban cerca de ellos. Tras la pausa para descansar y estructurar su siguiente estrategia, los Inferi habían comenzado a aparecer de nuevo por aquella zona, de forma desordenada y casi aleatoria, y se quedaron cerca, buscando, esperando. A lo lejos, habían escuchado un rugido ensordecedor. Aún podían sentir los pasos del Verdugo por las vibraciones en la tierra; tampoco se alejaba mucho de ahí, pero no había vuelto a verlo.

Llevaban horas ocultos dentro de los límites de sus encantamientos protectores, con las mochilas pegadas contra el tronco del árbol, uno junto al otro, vigilando de cerca a los Inferi.

Gracias a todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, se habían dado cuenta de que hablando en voz realmente baja, podían comunicarse sin ser detectados por sus enemigos. También se dieron cuenta de que, incluso después de todo ese tiempo, su ropa no se había secado ni un poco. Aquello no sólo no les permitiría volver a hacerse invisibles, sino que además, con la temperatura del bosque, Claire estaba helada hasta los huesos. Había comenzado a temblar, son poder evitarlo, hasta que Neil había pasado un brazo sobre sus hombros para atraerla a él, para compartir un poco de calor corporal.

Todo el tiempo susurrando, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus alrededores, habían planeado sus siguientes movimientos; llevaban cerca de diez horas en aquel bosque ya, estaban cansados, hambrientos, sucios, helados y debilitados, y se les venía lo peor definitivamente, por delante. Tenían que llegar a la frontera con la barrera mágica dentro de las próximas dos horas para poder salir de ese lugar, si es que las traducciones de Claire, y las suposiciones de ambos, eran correctas. Y aquello, en sus condiciones y rodeados de Inferi, probaría ser muy difícil, sin siquiera contar que el gigante apareciera de nuevo.

Serían optimistas en ese sentido, y considerarían solo a los Inferi normales.

\- El asunto es... - susurró Neil, con su brazo sobre sus hombros. - Que el sólo quitarlos del camino supondrá un verdadero peligro cuando nos den alcance; si es que no llegáramos a poder salir, nos veríamos impedidos de poder regresar.

Claire ya había pensado en aquello cuando la decisión de que tendrían que partir dentro de los próximos minutos. Quitarlos de en medio ya no era una alternativa conveniente; había llegado el momento de comenzar a eliminar a los Inferi. Y para hacerlo sin propagar un incendio del que no pudieran escapar pronto, Claire había pensado en un modo de hacerlo que además podría asegurar que pudieran defenderse de los enemigos distantes.

Iba justamente a planteársela a Neil cuando él susurró.

\- Ese ataque que hiciste cuando Dolores fue a atacar a Hagrid... - dijo él, volviéndose a mirarla. - El... disparo de los pollos fritos...

Claire alzó una ceja, algo ofendida por el nombre.

\- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - preguntó, logrando mantener la voz baja a pesar de su indignación. - Al menos algo un poco más impactante, ¿no?

\- Bien, bien... ¿La carga de los fénix?

Claire rodó los ojos.

\- Mi ataque, yo lo nombro. - dijo por fin. - ¿Te estás preguntando si puedo dirigir a las aves?

Neil asintió.

\- Puedo hacerlo en cierta medida. Cuando hago el Opugno, los objetivos de cada pájaro están fijos... no puedo cambiar la trayectoria muy bien a mitad de camino aún. Y cuando el ave se desvanece producto de las llamas ya me es imposible hacerlo.

Esa aproximación había sido pensada más como una distracción que un ataque propiamente tal; las llamas que se acercaban al oponente desde múltiples ángulos conferían una oportunidad perfecta para preparar un ataque contundente, o realizar una huida rápida. En aquel caso, sin embargo, los enemigos que los rodeaban eran bastante lentos y se encontraban dispersos; dirigir a las aves hacia los enemigos más lejanos no sería complicado, y así evitarían que les bloquearan el paso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Acto 7.**

Claire observó, completamente quieta, como los Inferi a su alrededor comenzaban a impacientarse. No podían verlos, a Neil y a ella, pero ya sabían que estaban ahí. Sobre ellos, dispersos y aleteando alegremente, había no menos de tres decenas de aves, del tamaño de canarios, y de diferentes colores. Los muertos miraban a las aves y comenzaban a tambalearse en todas direcciones, relacionando a nivel visceral, la presencia de aquellos animales con la de aquellos intrusos a quienes buscaban. El número de Inferi había aumentado, y la cantidad de aves aún no sería suficiente para acabar con todos, suponiendo que funcionara. Claire inhaló profundamente, silenciosa, mientras esperaba que uno de los cadáveres que los perseguían que se había acercado peligrosamente al árbol alrededor del cual habían erigido su barrera, se alejara un poco.

\- Avis. - susurró, queriendo imprimir más poder a su encantamiento. De su varita emergieron cerca de diez aves más, que se elevaron rápidamente y se alejaron de ellos, reuniéndose con sus compañeras en el cielo, a la altura de las ramas más altas, a esperar por sus instrucciones.

Claire tenía claro que no había forma de comandar a todos esos pájaros al mismo tiempo; tendría que hacerlo por turnos, dependiendo de la cantidad de Inferi que entraran en su rango de tiro, por ponerlo de alguna manera. Habían decidido que Neil se encargaría de los cadáveres cercanos, mientras ella eliminaba a los de media distancia, concentrándose en mayor medida en los que se interpusieran en su camino hacia la salida.

\- Avis. - repitió Claire, y un nuevo grupo de aves emergió de su varita, yendo a reunirse con las demás en las alturas.

Estaba nerviosa, muy preocupada; se notaba en su respiración, algo agitada. Cuando consideró que había invocado suficientes aves, inhaló profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse; lo que iban a hacer era ya bastante difícil estando en calma y en las mejores condiciones, lo sería mucho más si, además de estar cansada, se dejaba dominar por los nervios. Alzó su mano izquierda y tocó el brazo que Neil aún tenía sobre su hombro, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Se encontró con su mirada clara, que se veían casi plateada con la iluminación y el contraste que brindaba el cielo nublado sobre ellos; y no pudo evitar pensar que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, y que la balanza estaba inclinada a una realidad en la que al menos uno de ellos no saldría con vida de ese lugar.

\- ¿Lista? - preguntó Neil, en un susurro ronco. Se le veía tranquilo, aunque Claire sospechaba que no lo estaba del todo.

Claire asintió. Él quitó su brazo de encima de su hombro. Tenía la varita lista. Solo faltaba esperar el momento oportuno. Tenían que moverse con coordinación casi perfecta para que su primer ataque sorpresa fuera lo más efectivo posible. Se quedaron mirando fijamente hacia la dirección en la que correrían, en cuando tuvieran que hacerlo; justo hacia enfrente.

Los Inferi se movían de aquí para allá, rondando por el área; y de pronto a Claire se le antojó como un maldito escenario de The House of the Dead, ese juego arcade tan popular.

Debían ser pacientes, esperar a que el balance entre los Inferi cercanos y lejanos fuera perfecto, para que Neil pudiera repeler a todos los que estuvieran directamente alrededor de ellos, para que ella se encargara de los más lejanos. Paciencia... paciencia...

Y entonces vieron la mejor oportunidad que seguramente tendrían en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ahora! - gritó Neil, mientras agitaba la varita.

Guardar silencio ya daba igual, pues pronto estarían a la vista de sus enemigos. Claire, quien había estado contando el número de sus blancos potenciales, movió la varita junto a él, indicándole a un buen número de aves bajo su control que se acercaran a ella, mientras daba un paso hacia delante para salir de la barrera al tiempo en que un Inferius de sexo femenino que había comenzado a aparecer desde el otro lado del tronco de su árbol escondite salía volando antes de ser envuelta en llamas.

El tiempo pareció desacelerarse con el golpe de adrenalina, y Claire pudo ver a no menos de una decena de Inferi, en la dirección en la que ellos debían correr, dentro de su rango de ataque, enfocar su atención en ellos dos. Y justo cuando los primeros comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos hacia ellos, las aves que había llamado llegaron hasta ella, formándose delante a la altura de su varita.

Claire agitó su varita y el fuego abrazador envolvió a las aves, que salieron disparadas hacia delante, como pequeños meteoritos llameantes; cada una con un blanco específico.

El fuego comenzó a aumentar a medida que las aves comenzaron a golpear a los Inferi, arrojándolos al suelo, retorciéndose mientras las llamas los devoraban con increíble facilidad, empezando a despejar un camino para ellos.

Neil apareció a su lado, a la derecha, blandiendo su varita velozmente para repeler a un Inferius demasiado cerca de ella, que salió impulsado a través del aire, siendo envuelto por fuego a medio camino.

\- ¡Por allá! - señaló Neil, indicándole que deberían comenzar a correr.

Claire impulsó sus pasos para lanzarse en dicha dirección, esquivando algunos árboles mientras se concentraba en localizar a sus próximos blancos. El fuego comenzaba a extenderse lentamente desde los cadáveres abatidos por el suelo del bosque cubierto de hojas.

Neil se mantuvo siempre a su lado, blandiendo su varita a cada segundo, eliminando enemigos. Claire agitó la suya, atrayendo a un nuevo escuadrón de aves, que se arremolinaron a su alrededor, siguiéndola. Volvió a agitar la varita y, nuevamente, los pajarillos flamearon y se dispararon contra sus objetivos.

Mantener la puntería sobre tantos blancos al mismo tiempo mientras corría fue mucho más complicado que hacerlo estando de pie; lo notó porque varias de las aves, en lugar de golpear los pechos putrefactos de sus oponentes, se estrellaban contra sus hombros, o las cinturas. El efecto terminaba siendo el mismo... los cadáveres eran envueltos por las llamas, pero de manera más lenta.

Había una razón por la que los Inferi ardían tan rápidamente, y era que aunque habían sido maldecidos con magia negra, lo que les permitía moverse para cumplir las órdenes de su amo, seguían siendo cadáveres que, aunque mucho más lentamente que un cuerpo ordinario, comenzaban a descomponerse. Había Inferi, como parecía ser este caso, que permanecían en estado dormante por años y años, a la espera de cumplir las órdenes que les habían dado. Ese estado durmiente generaba que el proceso de descomposición de su interior fuera realizado en condiciones de ausencia de oxígeno, lo que tendía a provocar la generación de metano, un gas inflamable que de por si era generado en organismos vivos, en el tracto digestivo.

Dudaba que los Inferi fueran conscientes de su predisponibilidad a arder debido a dicha razón, pero sin duda había algo en ellos que hacía que de manera instintiva le temieran al fuego.

Y dicho temor estaba resultando útil a ellos dos. Muchos de los Inferi, al notar el fuego que consumía los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, comenzaron a retirarse, volviendo más fácil para ellos moverse y seguir avanzando.

Aún así, los guardianes más alejados, sobre todo los que estaban directamente en su camino, no alcanzaban a ser intimidados por las llamas. Quizás su cerebro no fuera capaz de relacionarlo con un peligro al estar tan lejos, y solo se concentraba en el hecho de que sus presas se acercaban a ellos rápidamente. Claire fijó los objetivos, invocando a otro grupo de aves, y volvió a disparar. La cantidad de árboles impidió que dos de sus pájaros dieran en el blanco, que eran los dos Inferi más alejados dentro de su rango de tiro, pero Neil se encargó de ellos desde donde estaban.

\- ¡Sigue corriendo! - alertó Neil, mirando hacia un lado.

Entre mantener su carrera y concentrarse para disparar a las aves, no había notado las vibraciones en la tierra. Pero al voltear la cabeza, durante un solo segundo antes de atraer a más pájaros, lo vio... al espectro blanco gigante que se dirigía a la carrera hacia ellos, ligeramente adelantado a su propia trayectoria, haciendo crujir los árboles, derribando varios de ellos, mientras buscaba bloquearles el paso. Y Claire estuvo segura de que no lograrían evitarlo si no hacían algo.

Las aves estaban revoloteando a su alrededor, formando un débil escudo que se convertiría en un ataque al menor de sus comandos, y Claire agitó la varita. Las aves no ardieron, sin embargo, sino que aumentaron su tamaño, alcanzando la talla de cuervos. La volvió a agitar, y esta vez si fueron envueltos por las llamas antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia el colosal enemigo, esquivando los árboles que se encontraban casi en su totalidad.

Ya cuando se hallaban en los últimos metros antes de alcanzar su objetivo, las aves, por decirlo de algún modo, morían, y no podían alterar su dirección, así que seguían en línea recta hasta que su impulso se terminaba o sus cuerpos terminaban de ser consumidos por el fuego. En aquel caso, sin embargo, salvo por algunos proyectiles que se estrellaron contra algunos árboles, la mayoría logró dar con el Inferius gigante, esparciendo lenguas ardientes sobre su piel. El fuego se quedaba sobre la piel blanca del abdomen y el brazo izquierdo del troll, como intentando sostenerse de él para consumirlo, pero terminaba apagándose al no poder alimentarse de la gruesa piel del Inferius. Éste ni siquiera pareció haber notado el fuego; no había disminuido su velocidad ni un poco.

\- ¡Claire!

La mujer se fijó en el frente, donde los Inferi de menor tamaño comenzaban a juntarse. Agitó su varita y otro grupo de aves en llamas se encargó de abrirles camino. A su derecha, un poco más adelante, El Inferius gigante casi conseguía llegar hasta donde estarían ellos en pocos segundos; no iban a lograr dejarlo atrás.

\- ¡No lo lograremos! - gritó Claire, jadeante, pero sin dejar de correr.

\- ¡Las raíces!

Claire alzó las cejas y reaccionó, en lo que pareció ser un milisegundo, y lanzó un encantamiento hacia todos los árboles que pudiera alcanzar y que estuvieran en la trayectoria que estaba recorriendo el Verdugo. La tierra se abrió bajo varios de los troncos cuando las raíces de los árboles se agitaron, como látigos, hacia los pesados y, bastante, ágiles pies del troll. Vio como Neil, a su lado, mandaba a volar, incendiado, a un Inferius, antes de agitar su varita en dirección al Verdugo.

Una leve marca, como hecha por una navaja, apareció en el rostro muerto del gigante, forzándolo a detenerse y a cubrir la zona herida con una de sus manos; las raíces aprovecharon la oportunidad de de enredarse alrededor de sus piernas, varias de ellas incluso comenzaron a jalarlo por los brazos y los hombros, hacia abajo, intentando que cayera.

Ellos dos no dejaron de correr nunca.

\- ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!? - preguntó Claire, ilusionada. Ahora creía que iban a lograrlo.

\- ¡Flagrate!

\- ¡Brillante!

Y el potente rugido que habían oído horas atrás los hizo voltear a ambos a mirar al Verdugo, que forcejeaba poderosamente con las raíces, agarrando y desgarrando varias de ellas de un solo tirón, antes de mirarlos a ellos dos, con sus ojos muertos llenos de una ira inmensurable. La herida en su rostro ya se había cerrado. Con un poder colosal, el trol logró ponerse de pie y, cuando aún les quedaban varios metros para salirse de su trayectoria, dio un salto que lo liberó de las raíces e hizo que se perdiera sobre las copas de los árboles.

Solo fueron unos pocos segundos...

Claire sintió un fuerte empujón que la derribó y la hizo arrastrarse varios metros hacia su izquierda. Sintió como se le levantaba la piel de su brazo al rozar la tierra, y cerró los ojos justo en el momento en que una enorme nube de polvo se levantaba cerca de ella, cubriéndola. Podía escuchar, metida en aquella ceguera temporal, como decenas de ramas crujían y se precipitaban al piso, y muchas hojas le cayeron encima. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro segundos, antes de que se atreviera a abrir los ojos. Lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

Ignoró completamente a los Inferi que se acercaban desde la distancia, apenas visibles a través del polvo. El olor a tierra húmeda se le colaba por la nariz mientras observaba, invadida por un miedo que no había sentido nunca antes, como el Verdugo se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, arrodillado en un principio, y luego irguiéndose lentamente. Y un poco más allá, también irguiéndose con lentitud, y dificultad, Neil, quien empujaba una rama caída para quitársela de encima, con una mancha roja y oscura extendiéndose por su camiseta, a la altura del costado derecho.

Los ojos claros de él hicieron contacto con los suyos, e incluso desde aquella distancia pudo percibir el alivio en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a salvo. Y luego movió los labios, sin emitir sonido, al tiempo en que se sujetaba el costado herido; "Vete".

Claire se quedó mirándolo, solo hasta que él dejó de verla para enfocarse en el gigante que ya estaba completamente repuesto del impacto de su propio peso en aquel aterrizaje; miraba a Neil fijamente, emitiendo un gruñido bajo. La mujer se apoyó sobre sus brazos, sintiendo una fuerte y molesta descarga eléctrica en el izquierdo. Estaba herida y sangraba bastante, con trozos de tierra y hojas pegadas a la piel humedecida con la sangre; pero no era nada en comparación con la herida de Neil, cuya camiseta ya estaba casi completamente manchada de rojo.

El troll gruñó con más fuerza y estiró uno de sus brazos para intentar sujetar el hombre, quien blandió su varita rápidamente. Con el sonido del metal siendo grabado, el troll dio un paso hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. El suelo tembló bajo su peso. Neil volvió a mirarla, moviendo los labios marcadamente, "vete ya".

Y entonces dio un paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de sujetar su costado con el brazo izquierdo, con la varita alzada hacia el Inferius gigante. El troll se descubrió el rostro y rugió; ya no tenía ninguna marca, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre el mago, quien volvió a defenderse. El Verdugo se detuvo de nuevo, volviendo a cubrirse el rostro, agitándose.

Claire abrió los ojos completamente cuando notó que un Inferius normal aparecía desde atrás de un árbol, justo detrás de Neil, quien estaba tan concentrado en el gigante que no se percató de su presencia; agitó la varita de inmediato, dos veces, y un ave de las que quedaban en el aire (varias había desaparecido al ser aplastadas por las ramas caídas), salió disparada en contra del Inferius, estrellándose contra éste justo en el momento en que sus dedos rozaban la camiseta de Neil, quien se volteó para observar como el cadáver andante era cubierto por el fuego, sorprendido. lamentablemente aquello también sirvió para que el gigante se acordara de ella, pues la miró tras descubrir su rostro. Claire pudo ver como la marca inflingida por el Flagrate de Neil desaparecía.

Y se le ocurrió una idea. El gigante no se prendía en llamas porque su piel era muy gruesa, y el fuego no podía entrar en contacto con el gas en su interior. Solo les quedaba hacer salir ese gas.

El Verdugo se volteó para encararla a ella, y dio una larga zancada en su dirección, con los brazos extendidos hacia ella. Imitando a Neil, Claire agitó su varita como su fuera una espada, provocando un corte a base del Flagrate en el rostro de la enorme criatura, obligándolo a escudarse con una mano. Esta vez, sin embargo, la bestia no se detuvo. Claire se echó a la carrera hacia un lado, esquivando al monstruo que siguió en línea recta, derribando los árboles detrás de ella. Claire corrió hacia Neil, quien la miraba entre vistazos a su alrededor, localizando a los Inferi más pequeños que se estaban acercando demasiado, con el rostro alarmantemente pálido.

\- ¿Por qué... no te fuiste?

\- No iba a dejarte. - dijo Claire, llegando a su lado. Agitó su varita, invocando a decenas de aves más, que sobrevolaron arriba de ellos. Envió a unos cuantos en contra de varios de los muertos pequeños.

Un nuevo rugido los paralizó; el Verdugo se había volteado y tenía sus ojos necróticos sobre ellos, y parecía que se preparaba para atacar.

\- Neil, tengo un plan... - dijo Claire, rápidamente. - Apunta a su pecho... y trata de cortar lo más profundamente que puedas.

\- Su herida se cerrará al instante.

\- De eso me encargo yo.

El Verdugo dio un paso hacia ellos, con precaución incluso. Levantó un brazo para escudar su rostro mientras avanzaba; el pobre desgraciado había aprendido que los dos podían inflingirle daño, por mínimo y momentáneo que fuera. Claire agitó su varita otra vez, llamando a más pájaros.

\- Ahora, Neil...

Él agitó su varita, y una marca surcó el pecho del troll. Claire agitó la suya, apuntando directamente a la herida; media docena de aves flameantes hicieron contacto contra el gigante, sobre el corte.

\- Otra vez.

Neil repitió su ataque, y ella el suyo.

\- Otra vez.

Neil ya había entendido de qué iba todo aquello, pues blandía su varita una y otra vez, justo después de que las aves de Claire impactaran. Iban retrocediendo, juntos y lentamente; el Inferius gigante parecía no darse cuenta de que la herida en su pecho no se estaba curando, y se hacía cada vez más profunda. Pequeñas lenguas de fuego parecían incluso haber logrado establecerse en la zona. Claire no dejó de atacar ni siquiera cuando sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el tronco de un árbol, ya apenas le quedaban aves, para unos dos ataques más... pero ya casi...

Justo cuando el último pájaro en llamas hacía contacto con su blanco, y Claire se preparaba para utilizar bolas de fuego normales, el gigante se detuvo y, profiriendo un rugido agudo y aterrador, se inclinaba hacia delante, peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Claire solo pudo ver el resplandor de la explosión de las llamas, pues Neil apareció de pronto frente a ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras la barrera mágica se alzaba frente a ellos. El olor de la carne chamuscada la rodeó mientras miraba, por donde podía, como las llamas se elevaban alrededor de ellos, incapaces, si, de atravesar el escudo que Neil había elevado.

Todo sucedió en pocos segundos.

La llamas a su alrededor se extinguieron, y el escudo mágico se desvaneció. Claire respiraba agitadamente, con las manos apretando fuertemente el mango de su varita y la camiseta de Neil, quien seguía contra ella, presionándola contra el tronco del árbol. La mujer se asomó por sobre el hombro de Neil, lo que fue posible porque éste estaba medio agachado, y vio los restos ennegrecidos y envueltos en llamas del Verdugo, a menos de dos metros de ellos.

\- Funcionó... - murmuró Claire, sonando realmente aliviada. - Lo logramos, Neil...

Pero él no dijo nada. Ella sintió como su peso comenzaba a apoyarse completamente sobre ella.

\- ¿Neil?

Intentó sostenerlo, pero fue demasiado para ella, y aunque intentó que no cayera, si se dio un costalazo bastante sonoro, incluso con ella frenando su caída. Quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos se le humedecieron al notar que la mochila y la parte de la camiseta que cubría la espalda de Neil estaban casi completamente deshechas, consumidas por el calor del fuego, y la piel expuesta se mostraba ennegrecida y levantada, recogida por el calor, llena de ampollas y sangrando en algunas secciones. Se le hizo obvio que, al cubrirla, había recibido el impacto del la explosión de fuego que la barrera no había alcanzado a detener, puesto que no había terminado de formarse... la había salvado, justo como cuando la había empujado fuera de la caída del troll, pagando el precio de que una rama cayera sobre él y lo lastimara.

\- ¿Neil? - lo llamó. - ¡Neil!

Se arrodilló junto a él, aterrorizada, sin saber que herida revisar primero. Buscó el pulso de su compañero, y suspiró al encontrarlo sin problemas, aunque débil. Tenía que tratarlo, curarlo lo mejor que pudiera... no... Tenían que salir de ahí primero. Ya estaban dentro del límite de tiempo, y no sabía si su oportunidad de salir de la maldición que los tenía prisioneros volvería a presentarse, o cuanto duraría.

\- Resiste. - pidió, en un jadeo casi desesperado.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Traje el capítulo final! Y viene con sorpresa!

Desde ya, comencé a publicar la segunda parte de La Nueva Profesora, ambientada en El Misterio del Príncipe, pásense a mis historias y lean el primer capi!

Además, quiero adelantar que este capi es la principal razón por la que este Fic está calificado como M, para mayores.

Lean bajo su propio criterio.

Y dejen reviews ;) Es la primera vez que escribo contenido explícito y me gustaría saber como lo hice.

Saludos a todos!

 **Acto 8.**

Ambos aparecieron sobre el césped húmedo, bajo el cielo nocturno y recibiendo una brisa fresca y completamente natural. Lo primero que hizo Claire fue voltearse hacia atrás; allá, a lo lejos, podía ver el dibujo del bosque en el que habían estado prisioneros durante horas. Las estrellas lo iluminaban perfectamente, y la luna creciente, a tres cuartos de todo su tamaño, ayudaba bastante. No podía escuchar nada que proviniera desde ahí, ni tampoco veía el humo que debía estar emanando de los cuerpos ardientes emerger a través de las copas de los árboles.

Seguramente, ahora que los "ladrones" habían abandonado la búsqueda, el maleficio que mantenía a los Inferi durmientes, dentro de otra dimensión, había vuelto a activarse. Era muy probable que ya estuvieran a salvo. La mujer volvió a voltearse rápidamente, mirando a su compañero inconsciente, y se agachó para atenderlo. Con la varita, cortó lo que quedaba de las correas de la mochila para quitarla de en medio. Agitó la varita una vez, y de su punta emergió una pequeña bola de luz, que quedó suspendida sobre ellos como un pequeño sol. Claire tragó sonoramente, apretando la mandíbula; la quemadura abarcaba gran parte de su espalda, y el fuego había calado profundo en la piel.

Claire suspiró y se quitó su propia mochila. No era ninguna experta en la magia curativa, pero aquellas lesiones eran, dentro de todo, comunes. Quemaduras, golpes, raspones… todo podía arreglarse en casa, pero hasta cierto nivel de seriedad. Lo más que podría hacer ella sería recuperar un poco de la piel y detener el sangrado y la pérdida de agua. Estabilizarlo hasta que pudieran conseguir ayuda experta.

Lo primero, limpiar y refrescar la zona. Roció agua fría con su varita; no era lo más higiénico, pero al menos impediría que el efecto del calor se extendiera. Notó como Neil movía ligeramente los hombros y emitía un quejido.

\- Tranquilo… - susurró ella, intentando sonar serena. No lo estaba. Estaba muy preocupada, temerosa… tenía miedo de no poder ayudarlo.

Apuntó la zona con su varita y una luz azulada cubrió la quemadura; Claire podía sentir una presión fría que se emitía de su hechizo. Varios segundos después, el hechizo se desvaneció, y la quemadura, aunque aún expuesta, al menos ya no sangraba y la piel carbonizada había desaparecido. Varias de las ampollas habían desaparecido también. Con eso ganaría tiempo; aún tenía que ocuparse de la herida de su costado.

Neil volvió a quejarse, ronco, y abrió los ojos justo cuando se disponía a voltearlo. Claire se inclió para acariciarle una mejilla, y él intentó incorporarse, algo que le fue imposible de hacer.

\- No te levantes. – le pidió ella, pues el esfuerzo podría revertir la pequeña mejora de la quemadura. – Neil, tengo que voltearte para revisar tu costado; sigues sangrando mucho.

Neil pareció usar toda su voluntad para asentir, sin decir ni una palabra. Claire lo ayudó a comenzar a voltearse, y lo sostuvo con el costado derecho hacia arriba; no quería que la quemadura entrara en contacto con el césped aún. Con cuidado, cortó lo que quedaba de la camiseta usando su varita para quitarle los trozos de tela, empapada en sangre.

Una enorme rasgadura de piel surcaba desde su abdomen hasta el inicio de la espalda, en una herida profunda y sangrante que hizo que Claire se llevara las manos a la boca, aterrada. No había hechizo que pudiera curar algo como aquello; una poción tal vez, pero no tenían ninguna con ellos, algo que, en ese momento, le resultó realmente estúpido. Lo único que se le ocurría era cauterizar la herida con la punta de su varita…

\- Neil… tengo que detener el sangrado… - dijo Claire. Ahora que estaba consciente iba a ser más complicado, pues sentiría todo.

\- C… Claire… - jadeó Neil, buscando su mirada. – Mochila…

Su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

\- Tu mochila está destruida… no queda casi nada. – aseguró Claire, pero Neil estiró su brazo hacia los restos de su mochila.

\- Botella… - jadeó Neil.

Claire juntó las cejas; Neil dejó caer su brazo, ya demasiado débil para sostenerlo alzado por mucho tiempo. La mujer, asintió finalmente y, dejando a Neil con cuidado sobre su estómago, se acercó a los restos carbonizados de la mochila de su compañero. El compartimiento principal, el más grande, había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, además de todo su contenido. Veía algo que podía tratarse de restos de los mapas, pero ninguna botella. Levantando los restos, se dio cuenta de que los bolsillos laterales no habían sido afectados por el fuego hasta el mismo punto que el resto. Dejó su varita en el suelo y abrió todos los cierres que encontró. Y la vio, una única botella de la mitad del tamaño de una petaca, de cristal transparente y con un poquito de líquido que parecía agua. Se volvió hacia Neil y se acercó a él, arrodillándose frente a su rostro para mostrarle la botella.

\- ¿Ésta? – preguntó, urgente. Neil miró la botellita y asintió con debilidad. - ¿Te curará? ¿Qué es?

\- Lágrimas… fénix…

Claire abrió los ojos como plato y solo pudo pensar en que las había conseguido de Dumbledore. Rápidamente, volvió a ladear a Neil, dejando la herida en su costado hacia arriba. Sostuvo a Neil en esa posición y destapó la botella con los dientes. Lentamente, inclinó la botella sobre la herida, dejando caer gota tras gota sobre la laceración, observando, maravillada, como el sangrado cesaba, los músculos rasgados se juntaban, y piel nueva crecía sobre toda la zona. Neil suspiró, con notorio alivio, y alzó la mirada hacia ella.

Claire lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías esto? – le preguntó.

\- No me preguntaste.

Estaba tan aliviada de que la herida se hubiera sanado que no pudo enfadarse con él. Y todo el miedo que había estado sintiendo por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo afloró en forma de lágrimas. Sintió las gotas tibias descender por sus mejillas, y su vista se nubló con la humedad. Sin perder tiempo, se limpió los ojos, aún le quedaba algo por hacer.

\- Recuéstate, te pondré en la espalda.

\- Deja un poco para tu brazo.

\- Estaré bien, tu quemadura es más importante.

Lo hizo recostarse sobre su abdomen, volviendo a verle la quemadura. Al igual que con la herida de su costado, esparció el contenido restante de la botellita en distintos puntos de la zona, observando como la carne quemada se regeneraba y la piel nueva comenzaba a crecer. Cuando hubo terminado, ya no quedaba nada del líquido milagroso, pero al menos la espalda de Neil estaba regenerada completamente, como si nunca hubiera estado herida. Neil suspiró, aliviado por completo.

\- Quédate quieto y descansa. – dijo Claire, sonriente, alegre. – Protegeré un perímetro y armaré la tienda después.

Y sin esperar a que él dijera algo más, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar, arrojando encantamientos al suelo para erigir un campo protegido. También, aprovechaba esa oportunidad para calmarse un poco; las emociones que estaba sintiendo eran demasiadas y muy intensas. Neil podría haber muerto debido a sus heridas… y se las había hecho al protegerla. Y herido como había estado, había intentado que ella se marchara mientras él se quedaba a enfrentarse, solo, al Inferius gigante a sus compañeros pequeños. Claire no estaba segura de qué hubiera hecho de haberlo abandonado… pero supo que el dolor de que hubiera muerto la hubiera atormentado por mucho tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza; Neil ya estaba bien y fuera de peligro. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Finalizó con sus encantamientos y, al voltearse para regresar con Neil, se encontró con éste, de pie, con el torso desnudo frente a una tienda de campaña completamente armada. Se veía como nuevo.

\- Oye, te dije que yo lo haría… deberías descansar. – recriminó ella.

\- Los dos deberíamos descansar. No hemos dormido desde… bueno, demasiado tiempo. – dijo Neil, volteándose a verla por sobre su hombro. – Ya estoy bien, la armé con un solo movimiento de varita.

Claire rodó los ojos, queriendo parecer aburrida, pero la sonrisa en su rostro impidió que la ilusión estuviera completa.

\- Oh, siete años de educación mágica y cerca de diez de trabajo en el Ministerio; ¿cómo aprendiste tan rápido a armar una tienda de campaña? - preguntó, con el sarcasmo vivo en su interpretación de asombro. Neil reprimió una risa.

\- Muy graciosa. - dijo, y retiró la tela que cubría la puerta de entrada a la tienda para dejarla pasar. - Venga ya, entremos. Nos merecemos un descanso, un baño y algo de comer. Y quiero revisar tu brazo.

Claire ya se había olvidado de las heridas de su brazo izquierdo. Se miró la piel levantada y cortada; las secciones que antes sangraban habían dejado de hacerlo, pero la zona estaba enrojecida y algo inflamada, y bastante sucia. Tenía que hacerse curaciones si quería evitar una infección. Miró a Neil antes de entrar en la tienda, seguida por él.

Aunque por fuera parecía ser una tienda de campaña de las grandes, por dentro era más bien como un apartamento pequeño, de un ambiente. Frente a la entrada, al fondo, había una chimenea apagada, a la derecha, una cocina completamente equipada frente a un pequeño living, y a la izquierda una puerta abierta que conducía a una habitación con dos camas individuales y, según se veía desde ahí, un baño pequeño con ducha.

\- Iré a llenar el estanque. - dijo Neil, pasando junto a ella para ir hacia un recipiente con forma de barril, de color dorado junto a la chimenea vacía.

\- Deja, yo lo hago. - dijo Claire, acercándose. - Tienes que descansar.

\- No voy a desmayarme por usar un poco más de magia. - insistió él, mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada. Era cierto que tenía muy buen aspecto en comparación a como estaba con las heridas abiertas, pero aún estaba muy pálido. Sus lesiones podían estar curadas, pero de todas maneras había perdido mucha sangre. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Neil abrió el estanque y, con su varita, comenzó a verter agua dentro de éste.

Aquel tanque proporcionaría agua a los servicios básicos de la tienda, como el baño y la cocina. Habría que estar rellenándolo cada cierto tiempo, si es que fueran a quedarse por mucho tiempo, lo cual no era así. Solo les quedaban unas horas antes de que el primer traslador de regreso se activara. Un poco de agua para darse unos baños y beber sería suficiente. Claire calculó que un estanque bastaría.

Neil terminó de llenar el estanque y le puso la tapa antes de voltearse y mirarla.

\- Todo listo. - sonrió, aunque a Claire se le antojó que algo le pasaba. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos algunos segundos, antes de caminar hacia ella, enfocándose de pronto en su brazo herido. - Déjame echarle un vistazo a tu brazo, ahora.

Claire volvió a mirarse el brazo; era una herida tan insignificante en comparación con las que él había recibido que le pareció hasta ridículo que se preocupara por ella de esa manera. Miró su torso desnudo, la sangre que se había secado sobre su piel, alrededor de donde se habían encontrado sus heridas, le daba un aspecto muy deteriorado.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a limpiarte tú primero? - preguntó Claire, levantando la mirada. - Me... pone nerviosa verte cubierto de sangre.

Neil pareció sorprendido por su aclaración, y se miró el abdomen manchado con sangre seca de color café y rojo. Abrió la boca un segundo, y pareció replantearse lo que iba a decir, pues la cerró antes de volver a mirarla.

\- De acuerdo. Revisaré tu herida luego. - aceptó, y sonrió levemente antes de irse hacia la habitación. - No tengo que ponerme además de estos pantalones, y como están mugrosos creo que tendré que andar desnudo...

Claire se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las que tuvo que limpiar con su mano.

\- Muy... gracioso... - dijo, queriendo sonar sarcástica pero fracasando colosalmente. La había tomado completamente desprevenida con su comentario, y podía sentir como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por haberlo imaginado desnudo. - Eres un mago, limpiar con tu varita no te costará trabajo. Después de todo, solo demoraste diecisiete cortos años en aprender a armar una tienda de campaña.

Neil rió mientras se metía en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Claire negó con la cabeza, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa. Casi ni parecía que hubiera estado a punto de morir. Tensó la mandíbula al recordar el estado en el que había tenido que sacarlo del bosque. Por suerte, lo habían logrado. Tragó saliva, y escuchó como la ducha se abría, dentro del baño. Intentando no seguir pensando en lo lastimado que había quedado Neil, se dedicó a mirar el interior de la tienda. Ya sabía que tenían una con ellos, dentro de su mochila, por suerte, pero no tenía ni idea de como era. Fue a sentarse a uno de los pequeños sillones en el living, frente a la pequeña cocina, para esperar a que su compañero terminara.

Pasados cerca de quince minutos, en los que inevitablemente volvió a pensar en como Neil se había lastimado para salvarla, el hombre salió del baño. Claire se cubrió los ojos, con las manos.

\- Supongo que no estás desnudo. - murmuró, en voz alta.

\- Tendrás que mirar y ver. - lo tentó él, sonando divertido. Claire separó los dedos para descubrir su ojo derecho, y se percató de que llevaba sus pantalones puestos, limpios. Seguía con el torso desnudo, y ahora se encontraba descalzo, y aunque su piel estaba seca, y sin manchas de sangre, su cabello se veía húmedo. - Vaya, si que eres valiente. Imagínate si en verdad hubiera estado desnudo.

Claire reprimió una risa, negando con la cabeza mientras bajaba las manos.

\- Supongo que tendría que esperar y ver cómo reaccionarían mis antiguas compañeras de colegio cuando se los contara. - bromeó, relacionando una broma que él mismo había hecho unos días antes, cuando había tenido que subirse sobre sus hombros para coger el Traslador desde encima de la rama de un árbol. Neil, a diferencia de ella en aquella ocasión, rió.

\- Ven, vamos a verte esa herida. - dijo finalmente, ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomara para poder mirar la lesión en su brazo. Se acercó y se sentó en el sillón junto al de ella.

La herida de su brazo estaba cubierta de sangre seca mezclada con tierra, lo que le daba un aspecto desagradable y mugroso. Además, con el paso del tiempo su piel se había ido poniendo cada vez más roja, y ya era notorio que había comenzado a inflamarse. Neil miró fijamente su antebrazo, y tocó en algunas partes, no con demasiada fuerza. Claire no dio señas de que le doliera, porque se aguantó. No era un dolor terrible, pero si dolía bastante. Luego él levantó la mirada.

\- No parece haber ninguna fractura ni nada. - dijo, a lo que ella asintió. Neil levantó su varita con su mano libre y apuntó hacia la herida. - Esto podría doler un poco.

Claire asintió de nuevo, mirándolo concentrarse para succionar la suciedad con la punta de la varita, en especial las partículas de tierra con sangre seca de mayor tamaño. También succionó buena parte de la costra naciente, que al no estar completamente sólida aún no puso mucha resistencia, y que estaba sucia, lo que provocó que el sangrado comenzara nuevamente, pero en menor medida que cuando se hirió. Claire inhaló a través de sus dientes por la molestia y el dolor.

\- Lo siento, ya casi estoy con esto. - dijo él, en voz baja. Ella sabía que tenía que limpiar la herida primero, antes de poder hacerle lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. - Debiste haber guardado un poco de las lágrimas... También debiste haberte ido cuando podías... Aunque admito que sin ti hubiera estado perdido.

\- Esto es nada en comparación con tus heridas, Neil. Quería asegurarme de que sanaras por completo. - dijo ella en el acto. - Y no iba a dejarte; estábamos juntos en eso. ¿Y qué dices? Si no me hubieras protegido podría haber muerto, o aplastada o cocinada...

Neil no la miró, simplemente siguió limpiando la herida. Claire no dijo nada más, aunque tenía deseos de agradecerle el que la salvara. En lugar de eso, miró hacia un lado, a la cocina, concentrándose en el refrigerador, como si le pareciera infinitamente interesante. Pudo sentir un toque frío en su brazo, seguido por una sensación de estar siendo frotada con algo húmedo y, finalmente, sintió como unas vendas rodeaban la zona lesionada y se apretaban firmemente. Miró el trabajo de Neil, vendas blancas y limpias cubrían su antebrazo, donde se había lastimado; incluso la piel alrededor de las vendas estaba limpia, también.

\- Creo que con eso bastará hasta que podamos conseguirte Díctamo o algo parecido. - dijo Neil, y de pronto pareció recordar algo. Tocó las vendas con la punta de su varita, las que fueron envueltas por una luz blanca por un segundo. - Y eso evitará que se mojen, así podrás darte un baño sin problemas.

Le soltó el brazo y Claire admiró su trabajo.

\- Nada mal, serías un buen curandero. - aprobó. Neil asintió, agradecido.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, sentados ahí, uno al lado del otro, aunque ambos parecían querer decir algo.

\- ¿Qué tal si vas a darte una ducha y yo veo si puedo preparar algo de comer? - ofreció Neil, poniéndose de pie.

Claire lo miró, pero no pudo encontrar su mirada; solo notó que su expresión lucía contrariada. Apretó los labios y se puso de pie ella también, y mientras él caminaba y abría el refrigerador, ella se encaminó hacia la habitación para meterse en el baño. Suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, antes de negar con la cabeza y dirigirse hacia la ducha, abriendo la llave del agua caliente. Luego comenzó a desnudarse, quitándose la ropa sucia y sudada, y metiéndose bajo el agua caliente. El efecto fue inmediato. Logró relajarse en menos de lo que ella misma hubiera pensado. Ya estaban a salvo, lejos de aquel peligroso lugar. Pensó, mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, que quizás deberían discutir acerca de lo que había sucedido; de quien podría haber sido el que armara semejante trampa, aunque a Claire ya le sonaba un nombre en la mente. Pero decidió, que después de todo el peligro que habían corrido, que se merecían olvidarse de aquello por al menos aquella noche.

Se aplicó shampoo en el pelo mojado y lo lavó; además de jabones pequeños, había pequeñas botellas de shampoo y acondicionador, de esas que usualmente daban en los hoteles. Y cuando estuvo limpia, salió de la ducha, cerrando la llave del agua. Se dio cuenta de que no había llevado su toalla, así que, al igual que seguramente había hecho él antes que ella, agitó su varita y se secó completamente, siendo rodeada por una cálida atmósfera.

Tampoco había llevado ropa limpia pero, en lugar de imitarlo a él, se acercó a la puerta del baño y la abrió ligeramente, apuntando hacia afuera con su varita. Unos pocos segundos después, su mochila llegó flotando hacia ella, y la atrapó con su mano. Buscó su último cambio de ropa limpia en su interior; las prendas estaban un poco arrugadas, pero libres de suciedad. Se vistió con lentitud, recordando los detalles que deberían compartir con Dumbledore; lo mejor sería aprovechar aquel Pensadero que tenía en su oficina y simplemente darle los recuerdos de aquel viaje.

Claire salió del baño, metiendo su ropa sucia en la mochila, que dejó junto a una de las camas, antes de dirigirse hacia el living. Neil estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con una manzana en la mano, la que arrojaba hacia arriba y atrapaba cuando caía. Se volteó a mirarla y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- Buenas y malas noticias. – dijo. – La buena; se salvó la fruta. La mala; todo el resto se hizo pedazos dentro del refrigerador.

Claire asintió levemente; era normal, con todo lo que se habían agitado las mochilas con las carreras que habían hecho dentro de ese bosque. Al menos tenían algo de comer. La mujer se acercó a él y se sentó en el sillón junto al suyo, tomando una manzana del frutero que había preparado y que estaba en el centro de la pequeña mesita de café.

\- ¿Disfrutaste el baño? – preguntó Neil, cuando ella le dio una mordida a la manzana. Claire masticó y tragó antes de responder.

\- Mucho. – admitió, sonriente. Ahora que se había permitido relajarse, la estaba golpeando de a poco el cansancio y el sueño. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él también estaba comiendo ya, evidentemente la había estado esperando.

\- Mucho mejor, la verdad. – respondió, sonriendo de lado. – Si no hubiera sido por ti… bueno, ya sabes… gracias por curarme.

Claire asintió lentamente.

\- Lo mismo digo… - la muchacha miró su manzana mordida. – Si no me hubieras… quitado del camino y protegido del fuego… Gracias.

Levantó la vista y la imagen de él abatido por las heridas volvió a aparecer en su cabeza, agobiándola.

\- Ni lo menciones. Lo haría todas las veces necesarias…– pidió él.

\- No. No quiero que lo hagas… nunca más. – dijo Claire, de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos.

Neil alzó una ceja, sorprendido por sus palabras. Y el susto que había pasado la golpeó nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo, se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, y apartó la mirada para que no la viera así.

\- Claire… - la llamó, con voz suave. Vio como dejó la manzana sobre la mesita de café antes de inclinarse hacia ella. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Claire negó, sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Neil, sonando preocupado. Claire no dijo nada más, y tampoco volteó a verlo; se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo sano, antes de sentir la mano de él posarse sobre una de sus mejillas y hacer presión para obligarla a mirarlo. Se encontró con sus hermosos ojos claros, mirándola con preocupación. – Dime… por favor.

Un nuevo montón de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era así…

\- Es sólo… pudiste haber muerto. – dijo Claire, apartando el rostro y secándose las lágrimas.

\- Pero no lo hice, gracias a ti.

\- Pero imagínate si no hubiéramos podido salir de ahí… no hubiera sido capaz de hacer nada por ti, incluso teniendo las lágrimas de fénix. – Claire volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. – Y todo hubiera sido por protegerme… No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así por mí, Neil. No me perdonaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa.

Neil se quedó mirándola unos segundos, serio y sin decir nada.

\- Temo que esa decisión no es tuya, Claire. – dijo, casi severo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Claire, algo molesta. – No quiero que me protejas. No lo necesito… odiaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa.

Neil negaba con la cabeza, casi como si no quisiera escuchar eso.

\- Esa decisión es mía. – dijo simplemente.

\- ¡No, no lo es! – Claire se puso de pie de golpe para mirarlo desde arriba.

Y lo comprendió de pronto… el porqué estaba así. Lo supo cuando las imágenes de él cuando iban al colegio, desde su primer año hasta que él se marchara, luego de su graduación, cuando iba en sexto, de cuando había vuelto a verlo en la oficina de Umbridge, el año escolar anterior. Cuando se volteó sobre su hombro, en el Ministerio, cuando había estado a punto de enterrar vivos a todos los Mortífagos que perseguían a Harry y a los chicos, preparada para morir junto a ellos. La imagen de él esperándola en el aeropuerto, de él salpicado de agua de río que ella misma había arrojado… solo de él.

Pero antes de que pudiera incluso decirse mentalmente a sí misma que nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de él, Neil se puso de pie y la sostuvo por los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Si lo es! – dijo en voz alta y grave. - ¡Lo volvería a hacer infinitas veces más! ¡No me importaría lo que me pasara mientras tú te salvaras!

Claire no lo había visto así nunca, perdiendo la calma.

\- Yo… - continuó, comenzando a respirar profundamente. – Yo moriría por ti.

(Contenido sexual explícito desde aquí en adelante)

Claire sentía que las lágrimas volverían a llenar sus ojos, pero luchó contra ellas, y sin decir nada más, se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello del hombre del que estaba enamorada con los brazos y, atrayéndolo a ella, sintiendo como los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura, juntó sus labios con los de él. La sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, sentir su respiración en el rostro, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al de ella, fue indescriptible. Su boca se amoldaba a la de ella, fusionándose a sus labios, respondiendo a lo que ella pedía, lentamente adelantándose a su propia necesidad.

Neil apresó su labio inferior, haciéndola abrir los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada pegada a la suya. Y entonces él se hizo hacia atrás, sin soltarla, para sentarse sobre el sillón que había estado utilizando al comer la manzana, que podía saborear en sus labios. Así, Claire pudo dejar de estar de puntillas, y le fue mucho más cómodo besarlo. Se pegó a él y, simplemente dejándose llevar, sin separar sus labios de los de él, acortó la distancia que los separaba aún más, para acomodar las rodillas junto a las piernas de él, arrodillándose antes de sentarse sobre él.

Se apretaron el uno al otro; los deseos que ambos habían tenido desde la adolescencia aflorando de golpe, queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Claire sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba por su cercanía, por el calor de su torso fuerte contra su pecho, mientras seguía besándolo, hambrienta de él, disfrutando de él por varios minutos.

Y Neil se puso de pie, cargándola mientras ella seguía besándolo y rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, sin poder evitar frotar su cuerpo contra el de él. Neil separó sus labios de los de ella, antes de dirigirlos a su cuello, donde besó y saboreó su piel. Claire inhaló profundamente, arqueando la espalda y ladeando la cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello. Su aroma era intoxicante, muy masculino, y pronto su respiración comenzó a agitarse en respuesta a lo que le estaba haciendo, sintiendo escalofríos bajarle por la espalda.

Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, aún algo húmedo, y apretó sin demasiada fuerza antes de tirar y hacerlo mirarla. Lo miró a los ojos, jadeante, y se inclinó para devorar sus labios.

Se separaron tras algunos minutos para poder respirar bien, y solo ahí Claire recordó que él estaba de pie y que la cargaba casi sin ninguna dificultad. Neil le acarició la espalda, mirándola a los ojos. Su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la de ella. No hubo falta decir nada; se notaba que él quería lo mismo que ella, y ella lo deseaba a él. Pero aun así, Neil la estaba mirando fijamente, como a la espera de una señal que le indicara que estaba bien. Y Claire se quitó la camiseta, volviendo a pegarse a él, sintiendo su piel contra la suya.

Notó la mirada de Neil sobre su piel descubierta, antes de que subiera la mirada y la volviera a besar. Claire respondió de inmediato, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de él. Neil aún tenía una mano sobre su espalda, y comenzó a subirla de a poco, acariciando su piel y haciéndola temblar, hasta alcanzar el seguro de su sujetador. Claire separó sus labios de los de él, y lo miró a los ojos, hipnotizada. Y asintió.

Neil abrió el seguro del sujetador y la prenda, con unos movimientos de los brazos de Claire, cayó entre ellos. Claire se pegó a él, mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir sus pechos desnudos contra sus fuertes pectorales. Neil le besó un hombro, empujándola con su cabeza para poder mirarla mejor. Le miró los pechos, y al contrario de lo que ella hubiera pensado, en vez de avergonzarse, se excitó. Y bajó su cabeza para capturar la punta de uno de sus pezones entre sus labios.

Claire gimió, sin poder evitarlo, ante el cosquilleo que le contrajo el estómago en respuesta a su besos y lamidas. El solo hecho de que él estuviera probando sus pechos la hizo sentirse mareada, pero de buena manera.

Neil se apartó levemente, lanzando su cálido aliento sobre sus pechos. Ella se estremeció antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besarle el cuello con deseo. Lo escuchó jadear, ronco, y sintió que caminaba mientras ella saboreaba su piel y disfrutaba de su aroma. Él la bajó lentamente, y Claire se apartó de su cuello cuando sintió que su espalda tocaba la superficie de la cama. Lo miró a los ojos mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, sin querer pensar en nada, solo dejarse llevar por el momento y por lo que él le hacía sentir.

Lo sujetó por detrás de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella, capturando sus labios y maravillándose al sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo. Neil mordió su labio inferior con suavidad y Claire se estremeció, y entonces él le besó el cuello, descendiendo hacia sus pechos, besando su piel durante todo el recorrido. Claire arqueó la espalda cuando volvió a apresar uno de sus pezones con los labios, succionando con fuerza, y enredó sus dedos en su cabello suave para apretar su cabeza contra su pecho, pidiendo más, sin palabras, porque no podía dejar de jadear.

Y después él siguió bajando, besando entre sus pechos, su abdomen y su vientre, antes de incorporarse para admirarla desde arriba. Claire lo miró, jadeante; sus ojos tenían un brillo hambriento que nunca había visto, un deseo por ella que parecía igualar al que sentía por él. Levantó las caderas cuando él sujetó el borde de sus pantalones, permitiendo que los deslizara a lo largo de sus piernas para quitárselos. Neil volvió a inclinarse, rozando la piel de sus piernas con sus dedos en una caricia ascendente que se detuvo a la altura de sus hombros, cuando el rostro de él ya estuvo al alcance del de ella. Volvió a besarla, bajando las manos por su cuerpo, y su interior se contrajo exquisitamente cuando él tocó su parte más privada por sobre la tela de sus bragas.

Siguió gimiendo contra sus labios mientras él la acariciaba, rodeando su torso con los brazos, casi como temiendo desfallecer con el placer que le otorgaban sus caricias.

Sintió como su interior se humedecía aún más cuando su mano ascendió levemente, antes de volver a bajar, por debajo de la tela, para tocarla directamente. Clavó levemente sus uñas en su espalda, luchando por controlar sus caderas que de pronto parecían querer moverse por si solas, y gimió fuertemente, sorprendida y extasiada, cuando uno de sus dedos entró en ella.

Una presión comenzó a acumularse dentro de ella, y Neil, sin dejar de acariciarla, bajó sus bragas hasta deshacerse de ellas. Claire movió los pies para facilitarle que se las quitara.

Ella jadeaba sin poder evitarlo; no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, claro, pero si era la primera vez que respondía de aquella manera. Tanto física como emocionalmente, estaba en completa sincronía con él, o al menos así le parecía. Quería más... más de él.

Controlada por sus deseos, moviendo las caderas mientras él seguía acariciándola, deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo, directamente hacia la entrepierna de él, sintiendo su miembro a través de sus pantalones, duro y cálido. Neil jadeó fuertemente cuando lo acarició, mirándola a los ojos y deteniendo el movimiento de su propia mano, dejándose disfrutar las caricias que ella le estaba dando. Jadeante, Claire acarició su miembro un poco más antes de meter la mano bajo sus pantalones, notando que no llevaba ropa interior. La perspectiva de un acceso más fácil la llevó al borde de la desesperación; rodeó su miembro con los dedos y lo acarició de arriba a abajo, embriagándose con sus jadeos roncos y la expresión excitada de su rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior, respirando agitadamente y mirando sus ojos verdes, pidiendo, sin hablar, jalando de él para que la tomara.

Neil apartó su propia mano de su entrepierna, ganándose un pequeño gritito cuando sacó su dedo de su interior, y se inclinó hacia ella, bajándose los pantalones y pateándolos para quitárselos. Claire abrió las piernas para recibirlo mientras posaba sus manos sobre su espalda y sentía el peso de él descansar casi completamente sobre ella.

Sintió como se posicionaba en su entrada y, mirándola a los ojos, se inclinaba hacia delante y entraba completamente en ella. Claire ahogó un gemido fuerte, arqueando la espalda para pegar sus cuerpos cuando un dolor punzante, pero delicioso, le recorrió el centro de su ser. Había anhelado estar así con él incluso en el colegio, sobre todo una vez él se hubo graduado.

Neil esperó unos pocos segundos, que para Claire fueron tortuosamente largos, antes de comenzar a moverse, retirándose antes de volver a inclinarse hacia delante. Claire gimió, moviendo levemente las caderas, sintiendo como lo recibía por completo.

Y se coordinaron rápidamente, acompasando sus movimientos. Claire se apretaba a él, moviéndose al ritmo de sus penetraciones, sintiendo como la presión dentro de ella se acumulaba peligrosamente rápido. Estaba feliz... más feliz que nunca, de tenerlo así, dándole placer, deleitándose con sus jadeos, sintiendo su cuerpo con todos sus sentidos. Lo besó, gimiendo contra sus labios, y él comenzó a embestirla más rápido y más fuerte. Acarició sus fuertes brazos y posó sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros, y sin poder hacer nada para frenarse, explotó de placer, acallando un grito contra su pecho.

Se estremeció completamente, levantando las piernas y apretándolas alrededor de la cintura de él, siendo golpeada por el éxtasis, que la recorrió por completo.

Neil se detuvo, sin dejar de jadear, mientras ella se recuperaba de su orgasmo, sin dejar de gemir. Claire relajó todos sus músculos y lo miró a los ojos, y entonces alzó una mano hacia su rostro y le acarició una mejilla antes de alzarse para besarlo en los labios y empujarlo hacia un lado, incorporándose para que no alcanzara a salir de ella y se recostara sobre su espalda con ella sentada sobre él.

Comenzó a moverse, sintiendo como su miembro llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser cada vez que movía las caderas hacia adelante. Lo escuchó jadear mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la cama un segundo, antes de volver a mirarla. Claire apoyó las manos en su pecho para ayudarse a moverse, cada vez más rápido. La presión crecía nuevamente en su interior, y el placer la consumía. Se estaba guiando con las expresiones de Neil, notando que sus jadeos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, como sus abdominales se marcaban más. La sujetó por la cintura y la ayudó a moverse, clavando sus dedos en su piel, sin lastimarla. Y Claire comenzó a arquear la espalda, sintiendo que un nuevo orgasmo la consumía.

Gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el calor de su placer máximo se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Percibió como Neil contraía sus músculos y levantaba las caderas, entregándose él mismo al éxtasis, derramándose dentro de ella.

Y cuando el placer máximo hubo pasado, Claire se desplomó sobre él, respirando rápidamente, agotada. Pero sumamente feliz. Plantó un beso en el pecho de Neil, antes de alzar la mirada, buscando la de él.

Ya la estaba mirando, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

\- Eso fue... - dijo, y se quedó buscando una palabra.

\- ¿Mágico? - propuso ella, bromista.

\- Iba a decir espectacular. - rió Neil. - Pero también sirve.

Claire rió, aún intentando normalizar su respiración, y entonces se incorporó levemente para hacerse a un lado. Neil se corrió un poco para hacerle espacio, y ella se recostó junto a él.

\- Espectacular me gusta. - confesó Claire, en voz baja.

\- No sabes lo mucho que deseaba esto en el colegio. - comentó él, haciéndola mirarlo, con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Claro que sí, me gustabas mucho en el colegio. - agregó Neil. - Creo que nunca te lo dije porque creía que a tí no te gustaba yo... Ya sabes, como a mi fiesta de graduación fuiste con ese chico de Gryffindor de mi curso.

\- Porque él me invitó. - informó Claire, y volvió a acomodar la cabeza sobre su hombro. - Tú también me gustabas mucho en el colegio... nunca me atreví a decírtelo.

Neil reprimió una risa y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que podría haberte pedido que saliéramos en Hogwarts y hubieras aceptado?

Claire asintió.

\- Vaya... cuántos años perdidos.

\- Dímelo a mí. - dijo Claire. - Creo que nunca... lo dejé ir. Ya sabes, mi último año en Hogwarts lo pasé completamente soltera, y aunque en Estados Unidos tuve novios, no fue nada tan duradero.

Neil inhaló profundamente. Las respiraciones de ambos ya se estaban normalizando.

\- Me pasó lo mismo... - dijo simplemente, y su movimiento indicó que la estaba mirando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos, solo se quedaron ahí, pensando en lo que acababan de hacer y disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

\- ¿Qué haremos...? De aquí en adelante... digo. - dijo Neil, curioso.

Claire pensó en ello, y sonrió, pero no dijo nada.


End file.
